Last Light
by ToTheSkyAndBack
Summary: / Revolution Fan Fic. Charloe AU story that takes place beginning 2 weeks after they return from Austin after Jason's death. The AU part is that Neville is not in this story and therefore, has not tried to kill Charlie. Trigger Warning: this story does include a theme re: suicide. May not be suitable for all reader's.
1. Chapter 1

He studied her out of the corner of his eye. He knew all the signs. Quiet, despondent; she would only reply yes or no or nod her head when spoken to. And her dark, hollow eyes said it all. The large dark circles beneath them and the hazy, distant faraway look they gave said it all. If she wasn't there yet she would be soon. Bass knew it—Charlie was deeply depressed & if she kept on like this, he was worried she might try to hurt herself.

Connor had told him of the things she'd said; about how short their life expectancy was and that they were all on the losing end of the battle, that basically, there was no hope.

Ever since they'd returned from Austin two weeks earlier, they'd all been keeping a close eye on her, only to her consternation. She insisted she was fine, just tired. He knew she wasn't sleeping, had even taken to drinking moonshine at night to no avail—she still tossed and turned, until eventually she would just give up and go sit in a dark corner somewhere waiting for morning.

He took first watch each night and saw these things firsthand. He knew Miles & Rachel were beyond worried about her but he wasn't sure even they knew the extent to which she'd gotten to. He knew it all too well, though—he'd been there before. He thought about going to Miles with his concerns about Charlie but thought better of it. Charlie would resent him for it, saying he was making them worry even more for no reason. So he decided he'd talk to her on his own- if and when he could get her alone. Her mother tended to hover which seemed to be the only thing that brought Charlie to life now because she would become so infuriated with her; telling her she was no longer a child, that she was fine & to just leave her alone. Eventually, Rachel started listening and kept her distance but still watched her from afar.

He hoped he was wrong…he hoped to God he was. But he had to know—and if she really was in trouble, he had to help her. He realized that somewhere along the line he had grown to care about her. At first he told himself it was because of the promise he'd made Rachel in the tower the night the bombs went off. He had promised to protect Charlie. At the time, it was simply words spoken to appease Rachel so they could get the hell out of the room they were locked in. Over time, he realized that it was more than that. He had tried to convince himself it was to make up for Danny—not that he ever could. Rachel reminded him of that almost every day. Charlie, on the other hand, didn't seem to hold it against him any longer. For a while there, they almost seemed like friends. They worked well together, often fighting side by side. Between the two of them they had saved each other's lives several times- and somehow during that time he had grown to care about her very much. He told himself it was the way a father or uncle would care about her, like Miles did. But he knew deep down he was only lying to himself. It went much deeper than that and he was only now beginning to accept it- not that he would or could do anything about it. She was Mile's niece for god's sake! He'd be dead meat. Not only that but she had slept with his son! Connor said things had cooled off, that she wasn't even talking to him since Austin…since Jason.

He found her the next morning where she always was- at the fire sipping her coffee. She stared blankly into the flames.

"Hey", he said. She looked up with the same blank expression. She nodded. He considered this to be better than nothing & sat down next to her. "I've been thinking…" he said, "It's been a while since we've had some really good game for dinner." He looked at her, still nothing. "These guys deserve a feast….hell, we all do!"

She glanced at him, "So?" The hollows of her eyes pained him like nothing else. She looked so gaunt because she wasn't eating; she was the real reason he wanted a feast- to try and get her to eat.

"Well, I was thinking about goin' deer hunting…later today- at twilight when they're busy feeding." He took a breath. "Wondered if you'd come with me?"

"Why?" She stared blankly ahead.

"Why? Because we need some good food for a…"

She cut him off. "No, why me?"

He sighed. "Because when it comes to using a crossbow you're the best there is & I could..."

"Why are you complimenting me? You never compliment me", she interrupted.

Well, he thought, at least he'd got her talking; but he had to move cautiously in terms of what he said next or she'd bolt. She didn't tolerate people kissing her ass just because of the state she was in.

"You're right" he said, "I don't. But that doesn't mean it isn't true. Look," he challenged, "if you're not up to it, fine. I'll find somebody else. Just thought you'd like to get up off your ass for once and do something rather than sit around all day. Never mind." He got up and began walking away.

"Wait", she said.

Bingo! He smiled.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing because I do", she said sarcastically. "But you're right- these guys have worked hard & deserve something for it. And if only to get away from my mom's constant hovering for a few hours, I'll do it."

He smiled inwardly, not having turned around. "Good," he stated. "Meet you at sunset."

Charlie remained sitting by the fire for a little while longer. The camp was beginning to liven up, people slowly waking up to the new day. She wanted to be up and out of here before her mom got to her. Rachel, her mother, would just badger her with questions, trying to get her to do things she didn't feel like doing. She couldn't stand it—it had gotten so bad she couldn't even stand the sound of her mom's voice any more.

She finished her coffee, grabbed her crossbow and started walking up the hill behind the plant they were currently living at. She thought about Monroe. She knew exactly what he was doing by asking her to go hunting. She would often catch him watching her, and knew he was wondering what was going on with her. When he'd asked about hunting she'd wanted to tell him to go to hell. But there was just something about that man—she hadn't ever backed down from a challenge, especially when it came from him. She had always been strong & a bit stubborn and she hated appearing weak, especially in front of him. For a while there it almost seemed like they'd been becoming friends. But that all changed once Connor had joined them….once she'd slept with him. After that Monroe had become quite snippy with her, often crude, sometimes downright mean. She wondered what that meant exactly. He couldn't possibly be jealous…could he?

She sat down by an abandoned building & took a sip from her canteen. The thought of food turned her stomach. Nothing had sounded good…nothing had felt good…not since Jason. They all told her it wasn't her fault…Miles, her mom, grandpa. But that didn't chase away the feelings of guilt haunting her. Night time was the worst. The darkness enveloped around her and she just couldn't take it. She drank the men's moonshine to try and pass out. The first few nights it had worked, if only for a few hours. After that her body had adjusted or something because nothing helped her sleep. The little bits she did get here and there were loaded with nightmares of Jason asking her "why? Why did you kill me, Charlie?" and she would wake up drenched in sweat, afraid to close her eyes again.

At times she wished it had been her, not him. She wished she'd been the one to die instead of Jason. She honestly didn't see the point of any of it anymore. The fighting, trying to pretend there would be a better future for all of them down the road. She knew it was stupid, that they were all dead anyway. Sooner or later, everyone she loved would be gone. She'd already lost so many: her dad, Maggie, Danny, Nora…Jason. She just hoped she wasn't the last one standing, utterly & literally alone.

It was at those times in her train of thought that she would take out her hunting knife & trace small lines down the insides of her wrists- if it got too bad she knew what she had to do.

She had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the kind reviews- they really mean a lot and got me fired up for more. This story is my first try at fan fiction- I'm glad you like it & hope this chapter is enjoyable as well.**

**Chapter 2**

They set off heading west with the sun still high in the sky, about to begin its nightly descent across the horizon. Bass said he had seen a clearing about 2 miles in that direction where he was sure they would find plenty of deer enjoying their evening graze.

Charlie was quiet, as was the case most of the time these days. Bass didn't push and they walked for a mile in silence. He noticed she was a bit slower than usual and not really paying attention to tracking or much else. She seemed a world away.

"Hey," he said. "You all right?"

"Fine," she said shortly.

He knew she was anything but fine. The more they walked the slower and more tired she seemed. It felt to Bass like Charlie was a million miles away and he wanted nothing more than to reach out to her, pull her into his arms and hug her, tell her it was going to be okay because it had to be. He also knew that doing so would make her balk, thinking he was pitying her, and she'd hate him for it.

They walked more in silence, his pace slowing down to match hers, without her seeming to notice.

The sun was just above the tree line when they found the clearing. They descended down into a small gulley and back up the other side and looked out into the clearing.

Across a field of beautiful wildflowers they saw a group of 5 or 6 deer, grazing. Charlie had her crossbow out and was setting up to take a shot.

"Boom!"

The shot rang through the sky. Charlie looked around, confused, looking like she was trying to decide whether or not to still take the shot. Her reaction time was very slow.

Bass grabbed her and pulled her back into the gulley.

"What…" she started.

"Shh…" Bass held his finger to his lips and pointed across the clearing.

Three Patriot's entered the clearing smiling at the young buck they had just taken down.

"Whaddya know, Gates?" one of them laughed. "You _can_ shoot."

The rest of the deer took off into the forest, much to Bass' chagrin.

"Damn it," he breathed.

He looked over at Charlie, who other than looking slightly pissed, seemed no worse for wear. Maybe some venison was starting to sound good to her, he thought, and she was mourning the lost chance of getting their hands on some. He turned his gaze back to the patriot's and looked around the surrounding area to see if any others were nearby. He thought he heard something approaching and had his gun ready. Lying on his side, his back was to Charlie. That was his first mistake.

Before he knew what was happening, Charlie was on her feet running towards the patriots who were still standing around with their backs to them. Before he was on his feet she had taken her first shot- the bolt hit the first guy squarely in the back and he went down without so much as a whimper.

Bass was on his feet running after her but she was charging like a bat out of hell. Somehow she had a newfound energy and was running like he'd never seen before. Before the patriots could even reach for their weapons she hurled her hunting knife into the chest of the second guy.

Bass screamed, "Charlie!" to no avail.

Out of weapons, Charlie bent down like a bull in a pen and rushed the third guy just as he was reaching for his gun. Her head hit him squarely in the gut and he stumbled backwards several feet before falling to the ground, Charlie on top of him. She punched him in the jaw but he lifted his knee and kicked her swiftly in the gut, flipping her onto her back.

"You bitch!" he seethed, as he held his knife to her throat, piercing her delicate skin.

Bass charged into the guy, throwing him off of Charlie and rolling him onto the ground away from her. He punched him hard 3 or 4 times before ending him with a blade across the jugular.

Bass was seething. "Don't _ever_ do that again!" he screamed at her. "Just…what the hell…what the hell were you thinking?"

She was lying on her side, facing away from him, her hands clasped around her stomach. Her breathing was heavy.

Bass was trying to catch his breath but was still seething mad. "Damn it, Charlie, you could've been killed! If there were any more of these guys you could've gotten us both killed!"

"No one said you had to follow me," she breathed.

"I will always follow you," his anger had dissipated, his voice trailing off in a gentle whisper.

She turned to look at him then. The look on his face was one of sadness and genuine concern. He was serious, she thought.

Their eyes met. Bass noted the look of scrutiny on her face. His frustration & anger flickered once again.

"I mean, seriously," he said looking right at her, "do you have a death wish or something?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew it to be true. She turned her face away from him which only confirmed it.

"Charlotte," he said tenderly, his voice full of sadness. "It's true, isn't it?"

Charlie lay silent. She was trying desperately to get the words out—tell him no, that he was crazy for thinking such a thing. Tell him she was strong as ever, that she just wanted revenge and knew she could take them. But the truth was, if Bass hadn't been there she'd now be dead, killed by the third man's knife. And the thought of that didn't sound wholly bad to her. Pathetic, sure; but also peaceful. Done. An end to all the pain.

Bass watched as waves of emotion crossed her face. She looked like she was trying to speak but in the end, gave up. He watched as her resolve gave in and what was left was a single, solitary tear that slid down across her cheek. That, in and of itself, spoke volumes. He went to reach for her but stopped. In the distance, there was a sound. First a twig cracking beneath someone's foot, then voices.

"Can you move?" he bent down over Charlie, whispering to her.

She nodded.

"Great, 'cause we gotta move…now!" he breathed.

He helped her up, she grabbed her hunting blade from the one man's chest and they began to run back across the field from whence they came. Bass picked up her crossbow along the way and they were back in the gulley just as 2 more patriots entered the clearing. He stopped long enough to see if there were any more coming, but when there seemed to be none, he pulled her along.

"We have to keep moving," he said, quietly.

They walked up the other side of the gulley and were back in the safety of the forest. The sun was setting fast, hitting just above the horizon now. They had wasted too much time, what with Charlie's slow start to the clearing, and now this.

He could tell she was in a bit of pain although she didn't complain about it. She tried to keep up the pace with him, and for awhile, did just that, but he could tell she was tiring rapidly and knew they would have to stop. The lack of nutrition, hydration and sleep had all taken a heavy toll on her.

Just up this hill they were climbing he would find a place to stop, he thought. He had to talk to her now, especially after this, and waiting until they got back to camp seemed unfair to her given that Miles & Rachel would be there; he knew she wouldn't say a word there anyway. He had a better chance of getting her to open up if they were alone.

He thought back to what she'd just done. It killed him inside to think how deep her pain must be to want to end her life like that. To think that she wanted to put her life in the hands of someone else & let them choose how it might end was heartbreaking and terrifying to him all at once. What if that guy back there had chosen to torture her instead? Just the thought of it enraged him so that he couldn't see straight. His grasp around her wrist tightened.

"Ouch!" she winced.

"God, I'm…so sorry," he said. "We'll stop up here."

They reached the top of the hill and he looked around. About 40 yards ahead he spotted what looked like a broken down well. The hole was boarded up and the cement wall around it was breaking away, leaving only about half of it still standing; a place to rest at least. The sun was setting now and the little flickers of light that they could see through the trees created a soft orange glow among the leaves & branches around them. It was really beautiful and had they not been there for the reasons they were, they probably could have appreciated it more.

Charlie settled herself on the ground with her back against the sturdier of the two remaining cement walls. She reached for her canteen and took a long gulp of water—still cold, it felt so good going down her dry, parched throat. She let out a long deep breath, trying to regain some of her non-existent strength. Everything hurt- her head from butting into the guy's stomach, her hand from punching him and her stomach where he'd knee butted her. She let out a small groan as she sat down.

Bass sat down beside her and let out a deep breath. Taking a long drink from his own canteen, he then turned to look at her.

"You know your neck's bleeding?" he asked.

"It is?" her eyes perked up.

He untied the bandanna that he wore around his wrist covering the burn over what used to be the Monroe insignia. He poured some water from the canteen onto it and then turned to her. He gently wiped the blood off her neck and looked at the cut.

"It's not bad…a little deeper than a paper cut. Here," he held the bandanna out for her to take, "hold this to it for a few seconds so it doesn't start bleeding again." She did as he asked.

"Now," he smiled slightly, "how's the hand, Ali?"

She looked at him. This was a side to him she rarely saw; a side to him she wished he'd share more often. It felt like he actually cared which seemed as foreign to her as having the lights turn on. She hadn't seen this side of him since that day at the school when they were trying to find Aaron…the day he had left but then came back….for her.

She held her hand up for him to look at.

"Not too bad," he surmised, "just a few cuts and bruises. Does it feel okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "my head hurts worse. Who knew head butting someone could hurt so badly?"

"I don't think you were really thinking of the consequences at that point," he said gently, looking her right in the eyes. She met his gaze for a moment before turning away. She knew what was coming.

But first, he asked, "How are your ribs? Any feel broken or cracked?"

"No," she replied, "my breathing doesn't hurt."

"That's good," he said, "But just to be sure…"

Before she knew what he was doing he had straddled her legs. She looked at him surprised.

"This is the best way for me to check," he said.

She hesitated.

"Time's a wastin', girl," he drawled, "Let's do this while we still have light."

She relaxed her body and nodded.

He slowly, tentatively, reached for the hem of her tank top. He pushed it part way up her body, just beneath her bra.

"Hold this," he breathed. She did so, watching his eyes.

"Whoa!" he groaned. "Would you look at the wallop you took there? That guy got you good. It's already purple!"

She looked down to see a bruise the size of a grapefruit on the left side of her abdomen. Wow, no wonder she was in so much pain, she thought.

Bass put his hand gently on the bruise and ran his fingers along its sides and through the center. She felt lightheaded upon his touch and hoped he didn't notice the tiny goose bumps that had risen upon her skin. God, what was wrong with her, she thought. It's Monroe! You hate him….right?

His hands then gently glided up the side of her rib cage feeling for any cracks or breaks along the way.

Man, he thought, just touching her like this was pure torture. It made him want more. All the sudden he wanted to explore her entire body like this. What is wrong with me, he thought. She's in pain and just tried to get herself killed and you're thinking about seeing her naked. As quickly as he'd straddled her legs, he now climbed off and sat back down next to her.

"I think its all okay," he breathed. "No cracks or breaks from what I can tell and if you had anything bleeding internally or anything we'd know by now."

She sighed, lowering her tank top back to its original position. The light in his eyes while he examined her and the look of agitation afterwards hadn't gone unnoticed. She almost smiled, inwardly.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

Her expression turned dark. She thought about all the ways she could answer. She could lie or just ignore him…but honestly, she was just too damn tired to try either and knew somehow that he would see right through her.

"I don't…know," she uttered. "I'm not sorry those men are dead, I know that much."

"I'm not either. But, Charlie," he spoke gently, "the reasons you did it scare the hell out of me and should scare the hell out of you." He looked at her gravely.

He was being honest with her, sincere. She could feel it to her very core. She decided she owed him just as much.

"I don't know…what happened," she said. "When I saw them I just go so angry. I instantly thought of Jason and what they'd done to him…what they…turned him into. The rage in me just went out of control—I instantly wanted them dead and I didn't care what I had to do to make that happen. And I knew I was taking a huge chance even as I was running towards them…but…I just…. didn't care." Her voice trailed off.

She was looking down at the ground, unwilling to meet his gaze. "Charlotte," he murmured. "You have so many people that care about you & would hate to lose you. Please know that."

"I know," she said quietly. "But I'm just so tired. Sometimes…I just want to be done. I want to disappear…and I'm just so sad…" Her voice broke.

Suddenly, the weeks of pain and anguish and suffering that she'd been holding inside gave way and she began to cry. It was like a dam inside her broke and as much as she wanted to stop it from happening…especially in front of _this _man…she couldn't.

Her sobs wracked her entire body and he grabbed onto her, wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life. She had to let it out, he knew this. And as hard as it was for her to appear weak in front of anyone, let alone him, he was proud of her for being able to let go. He turned and softly kissed the crown of her head and she turned her face into his chest and cried like she hadn't done before.

Eventually, her cries became softer and fewer in between. Then, quieter still, her breathing began to even out until he realized she'd fallen asleep.

Good, he thought, as he continued to hold onto her, not wanting to ever let go. She needed this. He knew they wouldn't make it back to camp tonight. He knew Rachel and Miles would be worried to a fault. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was her. And she was sleeping quietly now; probably for the first time since Jason's death. And to Bass that was all that mattered.

The last bit of light faded out of the forest, leaving them behind in darkness; Bass smiled.

**Author's note: As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. They mean the world! I really hadn't been sure if I wanted to take this on but am glad I did & the reviews keep me going. I hope you enjoy this part too.**

**Chapter 3**

Charlie woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. For a moment she felt disoriented and couldn't remember where she was. Her entire body felt sore and as she looked around at her surroundings that was when she saw him—Monroe. Curled up next to her, she stared at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful…so beautiful, she thought. She looked at how she was sitting in relation to him- her legs were curled up beside him, her knees resting on his thigh. Her left hand laid upon his chest, a fistful of his shirt curled up within. His arms were around her, one tightly wound across her shoulder, the other more relaxed, lying across her abdomen. They were snuggling, she thought, almost smiling. The events of the previous night slowly came back to her and she nearly groaned. She had sobbed like a baby in front of him, to him…she started to feel embarrassed but then remembered his arms going tightly around her, holding her so close, telling her she needed to let it out, even kissing her on the head. Things, she thought, would never in a million years come from him.

She turned to look back up at him; she was studying his face when he opened his eyes. He smiled at her as their eyes locked.

"Hey," he murmured, not loosening his grip from around her.

"Hey," she replied, embarrassed that he'd caught her staring. She looked down at her hands, releasing her grip on his shirt.

He slowly, regretfully removed his arms from around her. "How are you?" he breathed.

"I'm okay," she answered, not meeting his gaze. "Sore as hell."

"That's to be expected," he soothed, "after the fight you put up against those guys."

He didn't mention the crying for which she was grateful. She slowly removed her knees from his thigh and stretched her legs out in front of her.

He slowly stood up and stretched his arms out to the morning light that came through the trees along with a welcoming breeze.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

"Yea," she said, "I haven't slept that well since befor…" her voice trailed off. She didn't want to say his name.

"I know." He looked at her.

"You know?" she met his gaze.

"You forget I'm first watch, Charlie," he said softly.

"Oh…" she replied.

She sat there thinking about how she'd only had one nightmare last night…one. Usually, every time she closed her eyes the nightmares came. This one was different, though; at first the same, but then different. Jason was there again, asking her why she'd done it; accusing her-she remembered crying to him in her dream trying to make him understand. And then he did. He said it wasn't her fault, that he knew she had to do it. She was crying to him, telling him she was sorry and he had said, 'Shhh, Charlotte. It's okay. Please don't blame yourself. Go to sleep now.'

She looked up at Monroe, quickly, her cheeks turning pink, the realization dawning instantly. Jason had never called her Charlotte. In fact, only one man did and he was standing right in front of her. Monroe had been the one talking to her during her nightmare.

Bass felt Charlie's eyes on him and turned to face her. He noticed the flush of her cheeks; whatever she was thinking about was embarrassing her, he thought. He almost asked her what was up and then thought better of it. He walked off to give her a minute.

"Nature calling," he smiled.

Upon his return he noticed she was still in the same spot.

"Come on," he said, holding out his hands to her, "you need to get up, walk around a little before we get going."

She took his outstretched hands and he gently pulled her to her feet. She was so stiff she could hardly move.

"Oh, man," she said, leaning back against the cement wall. "I feel like I've been run over by a pack of wild horses," she said.

He grabbed her canteen from up off the ground and handed it to her.

"Drink," he said.

She took a long gulp and studied him as she did so. She had something she needed to ask him and decided now was as good a time as any.

"I need to ask you something," she said, looking down at the ground.

He stopped putting stuff in his pack and said, "Shoot."

"Well," she hesitated, "It's about my mom and Miles…and what I did last night."

He walked up to face her, giving her his full attention. He smiled at her, encouraging her to go on.

"Uhm…okay. I kind of need you to promise me something." She seemed afraid to go on.

"Ask me, Charlotte. It's okay."

"I need to ask you to please not tell them what I did…you know…with the Patriots," her voice quivering, as if just remembering it was painful.

He noticed her hands were shaking and he took one and held it in his own.

"Okay," he locked eyes with her, "On one condition."

She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Promise me," he said, "you will never do anything like that again. I'll be keeping an eye on you, Charlie, and if it even looks like you're considering doing something like that again I will go straight to Miles and tell him everything, dragging you along with me."

"Okay," she swallowed.

"I'm serious, Charlotte."

"I know, I know," she replied.

He gave her hand a squeeze before slowly letting go. He looked down at the ground for a few seconds, and then brought his gaze back up to meet hers.

"I've been where you are right now, Charlie. I've been in a place where I've wanted to die."

"What-t?" she seemed stunned. "You have?"

He saw the look of complete shock on her face and looked directly at her when he said, "Yes."

She didn't know how to respond to this. Miles had never said anything to her and she just found it hard to imagine _this_ man ever feeling so low that he wanted to take his own life. The thought of it made her feel sad.

He said, "Come on…we better start walking or your mom _will_ kill me for getting us back so late. They must be really worried. You need to start walking to loosen up those muscles and we can talk on the way."

He proceeded to tell her about his about parents and baby sisters and how they were killed by a drunk driver. She could hear the emotion in his voice, even after all this time, and was tempted to reach out to him. She didn't.

He told her how Miles found him in the cemetery with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a gun in the other, crying. He looked over at her when he said the word 'crying', hoping she would understand his reasons for admitting it.

Charlie walked alongside Bass, listening carefully to everything he was telling her. She couldn't believe this seemingly fearless, somewhat ruthless man, had ever been at the point where he wanted to end his life and was shocked that he was telling her about it. She wasn't quite sure why he was opening up to her but was grateful for it. Hearing that she was not alone made her feel a little better; having someone who understood what she was feeling was like a breath of fresh air.

By the time he finished they were less than half a mile from camp.

"I'm so sorry, Bass" she said.

She had never used his nickname before & hearing it now left a small smile on his face as he stopped and looked at her.

"You're not alone, Charlie. I just wanted you to know that- and if you ever need to talk…anything…I just want you to know I'm here."

"Thank you," she smiled, almost shyly.

"I know I'm not always the friendliest guy," he said, trying to ignore her rolling her eyes at him. "I know I've been downright mean to you as of late for reasons I can't explain to you right now…I know I've done things to your family that are above and beyond forgiveness- things I can never make up for as long as I live."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "You're so different," she said, under her breath. "I almost don't know how to take all this…but I hope you're not just saying all these things because you feel sorry for me or something. I don't want any one feeling sorry for me, including you, Monroe." Her voice had kicked up an octave and she was suddenly on the offensive, thinking the worst.

He stepped closer to her, locked eyes with hers and said steadily, "I do not, nor have I ever felt sorry for you, Charlotte. You're one of the strongest women I know. I do not pity you but I empathize with what you're going through. Not to mention you scared the hell out of me last night—for a moment, I thought I…we…were going to lose you," he stumbled, "and if there is anything I can do to help you from feeling that way again I will do it…gladly. It's the least I can do after everything I've done to your family."

She nodded, believing him. One thing about Monroe she did know…he didn't lie. At least not to her- he'd never lied to her and she didn't really believe there was any reason for him to start now.

"Come on," he said. "We need to get back."

They began walking again, side by side, back to camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say Rachel was angry with him and blamed him for everything that'd gone wrong was an understatement. She was livid. She blamed him for everything from their late return to Charlie's stiff gait to even the huge, somewhat swollen bruise across her abdomen and ribs.

Charlie, who'd been being examined by Gene, had had enough. "Stop it, Mom!"

Rachel ignored her daughter, still yelling at Monroe while Miles stood there, not knowing what to do or say because, quite frankly, he wanted answers himself.

"Enough!" Charlie screamed.

All the yelling stopped. Monroe marveled to himself that had there been a pin to be had you would've been able to hear it drop.

All eyes were on Charlie as if just seeing her for the first time. To say they were shocked at hearing her speak so loudly was an understatement. She had barely spoken at all since Austin, let alone loudly. In fact, Miles and Monroe didn't think they had ever heard her yell so loudly- Rachel had, but not for a long time; not since they'd been reunited in Philly. She knew her daughter was angry and turned to look at her but not before noticing the brief grin that crossed Monroe's face.

"None of this is his fault," she said, pointing toward Bass. "We were late getting to the clearing because I was slow walking there. We took down a buck and while we were getting it ready to haul back here some Patriots found us. Bass was already starting to carry the buck and so I threw my knife at one of them."

"How many were there?" Miles inquired, looking at both she and Bass.

"Three," Charlie answered. "Bass took out the second guy while I started fighting the third. I had no weapons at that point and he kicked me in the gut as you can see and held a knife to my throat. Bass saved my life." She looked at him hoping he would go along.

He was about to speak when Rachel spoke first.

"So he's 'Bass' now, is he?"

"Oh my God, Mom," Charlie breathed, "I swear to God, no matter what it is, no matter what I say, you only hear what you want to hear and disregard all the rest. I give up!" She threw up her hands and marched towards the door, each step causing her great pain.

"Wait," Rachel tried to stop her.

"No." Charlie answered definitively. "I'm done. Don't follow me, don't come after me, I'm done talking to you right now. Maybe when you're calmer….in a week or two…" she added sardonically, "but until then, leave me alone." And with that, she was gone.

Bass soon followed, holding up his hands when Rachel tried to speak to him again. "I'm taking a note from Charlie," he said. "I'm done too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass watched as Charlie tried walking up 'her' hill. She was quite stiff but he thought better of going to try and help her. She made it about ¾ of the way there before giving up and sitting down where she was.

He turned around to find Miles watching him.

"What exactly happened between you two out there?" he asked, pointedly.

"What, are you taking a page from Rachel now, Miles?" Bass asked sarcastically. "Charlie already told you."

"But the calling you 'Bass' thing…that's new," he said, "she almost seems to like you now and that's _definitely _new."

"Miles, what can I tell you. She was in major pain last night after that asshole kicked her- I knew we couldn't make it back so we camped out in the woods more than a mile away. I told her about my parents…and sisters."

Miles flinched. "Why? Why would you feel the need to talk about the time you were suicidal, Bass?"

Without betraying Charlie's confidence, Bass answered, "Because of the guilt she's feeling over Jason's death, Miles…that's all." He placed his hand on his friends shoulder, reassuring him.

Miles exhaled. "So she said nothing about anything else, is that what you're telling me? Because Gene mentioned his concerns and we've been worried…"

"No, nothing like that," Bass lied, wondering if he was doing the right thing. "Just keep keeping an eye on her and I think, eventually, she'll come out of it. She's strong."

She's got to come out of it, Bass thought to himself. He couldn't take the thought of her not being in his life anymore. It was just too painful to imagine. He realized at that moment just how much he cared.

Man, he thought, I'm in deep.

**Author's Note: As always your reviews & feedback are most welcome! They really help keep me going. I really appreciate all of your kindness and help. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The first night she went to him she was drunk. Two nights had passed since she and Bass had come back from their deer hunting trip. Two more nights of no sleep: what sleep she got was filled with nightmares of Jason accusing her, begging her to tell him why she killed him. Again she pleaded and cried with him to try and make him understand, but to no avail.

Bass watched her as she approached. He was sitting with his back against a tree right on the outskirts of camp, gun and swords at the ready. He watched as she stumbled and tried to right herself, trying to make it seem as if she wasn't as drunk as she was.

"Hii Bash," she slurred.

"Hi Charlie," he smiled. "Have a seat," he patted the ground next to him.

They had barely spoken since their night out, she keeping to herself after the big fight with her mother and he keeping busy and trying not to think about her too much.

She plopped down next to him, bottle of moonshine in her hand. "Want a drink?" she smiled.

"I can't, on duty," he replied, pointing at his gun.

"Aww, shootsh," she said, "I won't tell if… yoush don't." She winked at him.

He laughed. God, she's adorable, he thought; and he'd pay money just to see that smile, which she shared very little of these past few weeks and rarely ever shared with him, not that he had ever deserved it. He was tempted to throw back a few drinks with her but knew he'd be in trouble if he did, for more reasons than one, he thought.

"You know, that stuff will rot a hole in your stomach, Charlie," he sighed. "Especially an empty one like yours has been lately. You really need to try and eat."

"Okay, Mom."

"Ouch!" he said, hating to be compared to Rachel. "I just…I just worry about ya', Charlotte."

"I know," her tone softened. She put the bottle down and rested her head against the tree where they sat. "I can't sleep, Bashh," she almost cried. "No matter what I do I can't sleep. He's alwaysh there and he'sh so angry." She flung her hands in the air out of frustration and when they came down one landed on Bass' thigh and rested there.

"I'm sure that wherever Jason is he knows why you had to do what you did. If it had ended differently and he had killed you," he hesitated, "he would hate himself for it, Charlie, and you know that; even though it wouldn't have been his fault just like it wasn't yours. It's those damn Patriots. You need to forgive yourself and then the dreams will stop."

She exhaled deeply.

"Until then, if you'd like me to explain it to him when the dreams come, I can do that…" he trailed off.

Their eyes met. She had a tear in hers. "Yessh, please," she pleaded. "I just want to sleep."

"Okay," he breathed. "Just try to relax and let yourself fall asleep. And if and when the dreams come I'll talk to him and you."

"Thank you," she let out a deep sigh and then yawned, already beginning to relax into sleep.

"No problem," he whispered, kissing her upon her forehead.

As she slumped forward, breathing steadily, he moved her so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Soon thereafter, she grabbed a fistful of his jacket and sighed.

When Scanlon arrived to relieve him hours later, he had already talked her through two nightmares and she was cuddled up next to him, breathing deeply. Scanlon raised his eyebrows at his boss who just said, "Don't ask…and don't tell if you know what's good for you."

"Aye aye, boss," Scanlon replied.

As he scooped Charlie up into his arms, Bass eyed the moonshine and looked at Scanlon and said, "Do me a favor—hide that."

"Will do," the young man replied.

Bass carried Charlie to where he slept outside near Connor and laid her down upon his bed roll. He didn't dare take her back to her own and risk waking everyone around hers up; he didn't need a 2am meeting with Rachel, Miles and Gene. Oh, the questions that would lead to, he thought. Connor's would be bad enough when he woke up in the morning.

Charlie was out cold and he went to find a spare blanket and stretched it out beside her. He needed to be there when the nightmares came back- he wanted to be there. He lay down beside her and looked up at the stars. He didn't think he would get much sleep. He thought about her constantly now, whether she was with him or not. His feelings ran so deep he didn't know what to do. He certainly couldn't push her into anything, given the state she was in but at the same time he wanted to tell her how he felt. He wondered if she felt it too. At times, part of him thought she did.

"Nooo," Charlie cried out next to him.

He turned to look at her. She was having another bad dream. He reached out and gently stroked her arm. "Shhh," he whispered, "its okay." She reached out at the sound of his voice, moving closer. He took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "Shhh, Charlotte. You're okay. Jason isn't angry- he understands, okay? Go to sleep now," he said as he gently stroked the back of her hand. She snuggled her face closer to him and her breathing slowed once again, deep in sleep. He wrapped his free hand around the top of her head and couldn't help but run his fingers through strands of her thick curls. His other hand remained entwined with hers where he ended up falling fast asleep despite his doubts until morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning he woke up to find that Connor was already up and out of their sleep space, while Charlie remained fast asleep next to him. He gently let go of her hand and got up to go find Connor.

He found him stoking one of the camp fires and looking around for the makings of some coffee. Bass pointed to where he could find some and Connor got it without speaking a word. The rest of the camp site was just beginning to stir, people getting up slowly and quietly.

This might not go so well, Bass thought to himself. "Good morning, son," he started.

"Hi Daddd," Connor replied, sarcastically.

"Listen, Connor," Bass said, "Charlie's been having nightmares ever since Austin. She only gets a decent night's sleep if someone talks her through them."

"Yea, I heard you," Connor said. "Talking her through them, I mean. So is this what happened when you guys went deer hunting? Is that why she's now sleeping with you?"

Whoa, Bass thought to himself.

"Listen," Bass said calmly, "She is not sleeping _with _me. Yes, I helped her sleep the night we got caught outside camp after deer hunting. Maybe that's why she came to me last night, I don't know. She was drunk last night and just desperate for sleep."

Connor sighed.

"Look, I know you two had something," Bass continued. "So if this bothers you, I'll stop. I'll tell her to sleep near her mom or Miles." It pained Bass to say this but he didn't want to hurt his son. There were still other, less intimate, ways he could try to help Charlie. He wouldn't leave her to deal with everything on her own, no matter what his son said. He knew the things her mind was thinking and he wouldn't abandon her; but if lying next to her, holding her hand while she slept and talking to her gently through her dreams was too much for Connor he could also understand that. It drove him nuts to think of the two of them being together.

Connor was watching his father's face carefully. "I know you care about her," he said. "I see the way you look at her." He stated this calmly, with no anger or harsh tone to his voice. "I also see the way she looks at you sometimes. Slightly less now, with everything she's going through, but still the same. She tried to convince me she hates you but I don't buy it. In fact…I think it's the opposite."

Bass looked at him in surprise.

"All it was was sex with us, Dad," he said. "It only happened once…well, almost twice but she stopped that. I always got the feeling someone else was on her mind…I just didn't realize who…that is, until now."

"Look, Connor, I don't know if any of that's true…" Bass started.

"Well, whatever it is," Connor interrupted, "I say go for it. One thing Charlie and that dude, Jason, taught me is that life's too short. If you find something or someone that makes this hell we're living in better, grab it and hang on to it." He paused. "I think you should keep on helping her…with her nightmares, I mean. It freaked me out a little bit at first, waking up to hear her crying and you whispering to her but I get it. And she can't stand her mom right now so sending her to her at night is just cruel and unusual punishment." He smirked.

Bass smiled, "Thanks Connor. I guess I'll keep helping her if she wants me to. I hid her moonshine from her, though, so she may hate me when she finds out."

The two laughed and Bass was relieved that everything seemed to be okay again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Bass' sleeping area, Charlie sat hunched on his bedroll taking in the scene. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but figured it was partly to do with her, and was glad to see them both smiling. She sighed and got up trying to prepare to make it through another day. It would be slightly easier given the good night's sleep she just had. She thought of Bass and the way he helped her, yet again, and a small smile crossed her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night the camp had a little celebration with venison stew, as well as some of the meat cooked on a spit, for dinner. Connor and Bass had done some early morning hunting and had come back to camp with a large buck.

The meal helped boost morale a bit, as everyone had been getting tired of the usual rabbits and other small game.

Rachel and Gene had made the stew; they had tried to get Charlie to help but she had told them no. She had spent most of the day at her broken down house up the hill, where she'd been spending most of her time lately.

Everyone was sitting around the fire enjoying the stew when Charlie came out of the camps main building, which served as both the cooking house for the camp, and was also where the Matheson family slept.

She sat down on a log quietly by herself, and began sipping from a mug. From the smell of it those closest to her realized she was drinking the broth from the stew.

She sure knows how to make an entrance, Bass thought. He shifted his eyes to his feet, smiling.

The looks on Rachel, Gene's and Miles' faces were those of shock and delight. Rachel began to speak but Miles put his hand on her leg and shook his head. "Better not," he mouthed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night she came to him again where he sat keeping watch. She sat down without a word, sitting with her back against the tree.

"How was dinner?" Bass asked.

"Good," she said. "Went down pretty well."

"Great!" he exclaimed, genuinely happy she had eaten something.

"My mom was beside herself. I think Miles had to practically sit on her to keep her from saying something."

Boy, she didn't miss a thing, Bass thought.

"Grandpa tried to get me to add some vegetables and I told him maybe next time," she added. "I thought he might start clapping and shouting 'Hooray!'"

"Seeing you eat made me really happy, Charlotte," Bass said. "You need to keep up your strength and get healthy again."

"I know. I'm trying," she replied.

He hesitated. "How are you doing…otherwise?"

She was quiet for what felt to Bass to be a very long time. Finally, he turned to look at her. The look on her face was somber. He was about to tell her it was okay if she didn't want to answer when she spoke.

"I'm okay, I guess," she sighed, looking at her hands. "My days are long…I don't have any energy or even feel like doing anything. I do like sitting in the sun- it feels good on my face." She took a deep breath. "I still wish sometimes that I could just disappear…but I haven't had the urge to do anything about it." She looked up at him.

"Good," he said, putting a hand on her arm and giving it a squeeze. "That's real good, Charlotte." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Charlie placed one of her hands on top of his; their eyes locked. "I really don't think I'd even be doing this good if it weren't for you," she said softly. "You're the only one I've talked to about it; Miles tries but I just can't. He'll tell my mom and I just can't deal with her right now- if she knew what you do she'd never let me out of her sight!" She paused. "Thank you for not telling them. I feel like…like…I can trust you." She exhaled deeply.

"I'm glad, Charlotte; you can trust me, I swear. That is, as long as you keep your promise to me," he said.

"I will," she said earnestly.

He squeezed her hand. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Very," she sighed.

He smiled at her and patted his shoulder, motioning for her to come closer. She grinned, sleepily, and moved to rest her head there. They sat there against the tree, where she fell asleep curled up against him, still holding hands.

Thus began their nightly ritual- one that was both peaceful and cathartic for both of them, while also intensifying the growing closeness between them.

**Author's Note: As always, your reviews are most welcome! I really enjoy hearing from you & it keeps me going! Thank you all! Also, deep gratitude to my beta, LS, for all your help on this…seriously, could not have done it without you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They really mean so much to me and keep me going. This story is basically, what I wished had taken place on my TV screen after Jason died. I wanted Monroe to care about what Charlie was going through and to see Charlie deal with her guilt a little more. And, of course, the Charloe factor ****J**

**Chapter 5**

Charlie was sitting with her back against the building Bass dubbed 'her little house' with her head tilted towards the sun, eyes closed. Since the experience in Austin she had found this was one thing that gave her some solace, some few moments of peace- the feeling of the sun on her skin.

Summer was here and Texas was getting hotter. Some days, she thought to herself, it was so hot you could fry an egg on a rock…that is, had they any eggs. The thought of an egg, though, turned her stomach so she didn't mind the fact that they were scarce, at least where they were hiding out. She was quite sure that in town, the Patriots probably had plenty.

The patriots or lack thereof, was of concern to everyone in camp. Scouting reports said they were sticking to town, only leaving to get food from the local farms—or go hunting, she thought. None had been spotted anywhere near their camp and the lack of activity on their part was of concern to Bass & Miles. Something was up. Charlie, however, didn't really care one way or the other. She was way too distracted and the depressed mindset she'd been in had been calling all the shots in her life…leaving her exhausted, sad, irritable & wanting to be alone most of the time.

The exception was Bass. Her time with him was helping her- not only was she sleeping better & therefore, feeling slightly more alert during the day time- talking to him about everything that was bothering her had proven to be so helpful, she was almost thankful for the night she'd bawled her eyes out to him like a baby. She hadn't ever planned on telling anyone the things she'd been thinking after Austin, but was now so glad she did. To talk to someone who'd been there made all the difference.

Charlie opened her eyes and looked out upon the landscape in front of her. She was sitting on the side of the house, parallel to camp but facing east- the camp faced west; essentially, she had her back to camp which is the way she liked it. She was atop a huge hill that led down into a field, mostly grass covered, although some of it was now turning brown in the Texas sun. Across the field was another forest, much like the one she and Bass had gone into to go hunting. Before she'd started meeting up with Bass, before she'd started sleeping somewhat again, she used to come up here every morning for the sunrise. It was the only solace in all her agony.

Jason was heavy on her mind today. She knew in her head that the real reason he was dead was due to the Patriots brainwashing of him- that she had no choice in killing him or else she, herself, would now be dead—and he would be alive and remain a virtual killing machine. But in her heart was where she had the problem; in her heart was where the guilt lay.

The thought that kept eating away at her now was the fact that he didn't get a proper burial. Who knows what happened to his body after she left; who knows if anyone had even found him yet? Unless the building was being used he could still be lying in the same spot she left him in. The thought of it haunted her. With the heavy heat of summer, though, people were bound to smell a decaying body by now. But what they may have done with him after finding him didn't offer her any comfort- either a mass grave or his body was burned, she thought sadly—with no one who knew or loved him anywhere to be found- -no one to say any final words or to say a prayer.

Jason blaming her for his death haunted Charlie at night. What happened to him later haunted her during the day.

She took a long sip from her canteen and looked out across the field that lay in front of her. If I could have brought you back, she thought, this is where I would have buried you, Jason.

She pictured Bass sitting at his parents and sisters graves, talking to them, as he had told her he'd done every time he was on leave from the Marines.

This thought gave Charlie an idea. Even though she couldn't bury Jason's body like she'd have wanted to maybe she could still have a burial of sorts.

Jason had given her a necklace once, something he'd found in one of the small towns they'd stopped in before Colorado…before the tower. It was just a thin leather band with a metal charm at the end of it. The charm was of a flower but through the years since it was made and previous owners use it was scratched and dulled. Charlie had liked it though. She hadn't worn it in almost a year, having given up long ago on ever seeing him again. She'd been carrying it in her pocket since Austin.

There was movement from the side of her and she looked up to see her grandpa.

"Hi there," he said.

"Hi Grandpa," Charlie gave a small smile.

"It's lunch time. Ready to eat?" he asked, holding a bowl of something out to her.

"Okay," she said to appease him, taking the bowl of hot stew.

"It's rabbit," Gene said. "We ran out of the venison a while ago. Try to eat it, Charlie- you need the protein. Also the vegetables…make an old man happy." He gave her a hopeful smile.

"I'll try," she said.

He hesitated. "Honey, when you sit up here all day we worry about you. We can't even see you from camp."

She felt a battle coming on and grimaced.

He saw the look and held up his hands. "Now, we don't ask that you come down from here…but maybe you could sit on the other side of the building—you know, just so we can see you, make sure you're okay."

"The sun isn't on that side right now, so no," she said evenly. "Plus, there's more to look at over here—and Bass & Miles come check on me several times a day if they're around."

"About Bass," he said prodding, "what's up with him? We feel like maybe you're spending too much time wi…"

She cut him off. "Grandpa," she said, trying to remain calm, "stop saying 'we' like I don't know who else you're referring to, first of all."

He looked sheepish having tried to bring Rachel into it without saying her actual name.

"And as far as who I 'spend time with', that's really none of your concern- _And_…if you want me to actually eat this stuff instead of handing it right back to you then you oughtta just stop this line of conversation and go back to camp right now."

"But," he tried.

"No buts!" she insisted, holding the bowl of now cold stew out in front of him, daring him to go further.

"Okay, okay," he finally backed down. "I'm going."

"Finally," she breathed after he'd left. "Old people".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass was sitting on a log eating his stew when he saw Gene coming down the hill from Charlie's house. Old man looks frustrated, he thought. Gene must've felt eyes on him because the next thing Bass knew, Gene's eyes turned to him and the look of frustration turned into a definite glare.

Bass was so used to both Rachel and Gene's glares by now it had become almost comical. Some days he'd count them, other days he'd name them, etc, etc. This was Gene's 'if looks could kill' glare.

He'd better go check on Charlie, he thought, as he got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie was at the edge of the forest. After Gene had left she had quickly discarded the bowl of cold stew into the bushes and started walking down the hill and across the field.

She knew what she was going to do. Tentatively, she entered the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass got to the top of the hill and rounded the corner of the house, fully expecting to find her there, still fuming from whatever had happened between her and her grandfather.

He stopped short when she wasn't there. He looked around- he saw her empty bowl of food but little else. He took a look inside the house—no Charlie. He walked around to the other side—still no sign of her. He stood at the top of the hill and looked around as far as his eyes could see. He tried to bite down on the feeling of panic that was beginning to take hold inside of him.

He took a deep breath & took a closer look at his surroundings. Down the hill, he noticed that some of the grass was pushed down from someone walking upon it. He ran down the hill at top speed calling, "Charlie!"

The rise of panic was unstoppable at this point, as she was nowhere in sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie soon found what she was looking for. She found two sturdy branches about the length of her arm or a little longer and then gathered some rocks. She was putting the rocks in her sack when she heard him calling for her.

"Bass?" she called. She began to make her way back out of the forest and into the field of tall grass.

When she saw him she stopped in her tracks, shocked. The look of pain and fear that clouded his face made her jaw slacken and drop. "Bass, what's wrong?" she asked slowly.

He looked at her, barely able to speak for fear of the bile that had risen up his throat making its escape. He breathed hard. "I, "he tried.

She walked to him, putting a hand on his arm. "You what?" she asked. When he couldn't continue she placed her hand on his heart. "My God, "she said. "Your heart is going to beat right out of your chest! Please calm down and tell me what's wrong. Has something happened? Is everyone okay?"

She moved to pull her hand away but he grabbed onto it, holding it in place over his heart- the feeling of it somehow calming him. He sat down, pulling her down next to him.

"I," he tried again. "I couldn't find you."

All the sudden it hit her. Oh my God, she thought, I'm such an idiot! "Oh, Bass," she breathed. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. You must've thought…" Given their recent conversations about wanting to disappear and what she'd tried with the Patriots, she knew exactly what he'd thought. He thought she'd gone off to do something self-destructive & harmful to herself. She closed her eyes in shame. "I'm okay," she soothed, reaching out to rub his back with her other hand. "I didn't do anything stupid. I wasn't going to hurt myself," she breathed, resting her head on his shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a little while and Bass' breathing began to slow, matching Charlie's in pace.

She had never seen him like this and she was more than a little startled and slightly overwhelmed. Unlike the anger he'd shown when she'd rushed the Patriots, this was different. She was used to seeing his anger. This was outright fear. This was new.

"You can't do things like that, Charlotte," he said, throatily. "Wandering off like that by yourself…you just can't."

"I wasn't thinking…" she trailed off.

"You're damn right you weren't!"

There was the anger she was used to, more comfortable with, but it still hurt. She took her hands away from him and folded them in her lap.

"The things that were going through my mind," he continued. His eyes looked pained and he averted her gaze. "Charlotte," he finally looked at her. "I know you've had enough loss in your life to last a life time…but so have I. I can't…" he paused. "I can't lose you too."

Their eyes met and she thought his looked slightly moist. "I wasn't going to hurt myself, Bass. I'm sorry you thought that I was, I really am, but I think I'm finally starting to get past that…past having those thoughts in my head. I don't want to do that stuff anymore."

"Now you tell me," he half smirked. "You still can't wander off like that, this far from camp and by yourself. Anyone could've gotten you."

"The patriots haven't been…" she started.

He cut her off. "Don't be naïve, Charlie. You're smarter than that. Besides, it could have been anyone not just the patriots. You have to be careful- and you have to admit, you've been pretty much on auto pilot for a while now. You're not thinking as clearly as you normally would."

"You're right," she conceded. "I won't come down here again…unless, of course, you're with me." She smiled at him.

"Good answer," he smiled back, the fear and anxiety having finally subsided. He stood up and reached for her hand and pulled her up with him. He looked at her for a long moment. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to share. But for now, he pulled her to him, kissed her on the forehead and held her to him for a long moment. He breathed in her scent and exhaled, at last feeling okay…she was safe and with him. "Someday I have things I want to tell you, but they can wait a little while longer. Please just know for now that I care about you very much and your well being and safety are very important to me."

"So basically, "she eyed him, "don't ever do that again or you'll kill me yourself?"

"I wouldn't go that far," he laughed, releasing her, "but let's just say it wouldn't be in your best interest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night he got one of the other guys to cover his watch- as leader, he really wasn't required to do it anyway but he'd been volunteering because he couldn't sleep. Tonight, though, he didn't think that'd be a problem. When Charlie came to sit with him, as per usual, he took her hand and led her straight to their sleeping cove. Connor had long since taken his bedroll elsewhere, tired of constantly being awakened by her nightmares and his whispering so they had the small area to themselves.

Without a word they both laid down and he pulled her close to him. He held her tighter than he'd ever done before and because she sensed he needed it, she held onto him tightly as well. He nestled his face into her hair and soon they were both fast asleep, exhausted from the emotional toll the day had taken on both of them—and for the first time in over a month, Charlie had no nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning they woke to find that they hadn't moved an inch all night; and with the realization that there had been no nightmares, they each felt victory.

"Tell me," Bass said, still keeping his arms around her, "What were you doing in the woods anyway?"

She told him of the idea she'd had; that she wanted to make some kind of memorial site to Jason because she hadn't been able to give him an actual burial. She told him about the wood she'd collected to make a cross and the rocks for a mini rock wall to place around it. Lastly, she showed him the necklace Jason had given her so long ago and said she was going to bury it in his memory.

Bass liked the idea and offered to help her in any way he could. He was going on a scouting mission with Miles today and would be back later.

"I'll be up the hill behind my little house," Charlie said, squeezing his hand. She was quick to add, "And I promise, I won't go any farther than that."

"Okay," he said, trusting her. "I'll come see you up there when I get back- probably around lunch time. I'll bring you some of what ever we're having and maybe you'll eat this time?"

"I'll try," she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie worked all morning on Jason's memorial spot. Having a purpose, a goal, made her feel somewhat alive again—and she felt like she was doing something right by Jason.

A week or so ago Gene had given her a small bag of flower seeds saying she could try and beautify the camp. She had laughed at the time thinking he was crazy even though he meant well and was just trying to find something to keep her active. She decided to use them now.

She decided to put his small plot at the top of the hill overlooking the field and forest, where it could catch the morning sun. She dug a hole and placed the necklace inside it along with a handwritten note that said, 'You were always a good, strong man and didn't deserve what happened to you. I will always hold a special place for you in my heart. Love, Charlie.' She covered the hole in dirt and then planted the seeds in the top layer.

She placed some smaller rocks around the dirt mound; she placed larger rocks well outside of that, leaving a row of grass in between. It was in the grass that she would place the cross.

She whittled one end of the longer sticks to a sharp point so it would be easier to push into the ground. It ended up looking so nice that she ended up whittling down each end of the other stick, as well as the top of the post, although not as sharply as the first one.

She gathered some long, dry weeds from the arid earth and was starting to tie the sticks together to form the cross when Bass appeared.

"Hey," he said, walking towards her with two bowls of food in his hands.

"Lunch time already?" she asked. "Come to think of it, I'm actually hungry today," taking the bowl he handed to her. They both sat down on the grassy hill and ate.

He looked over at what she had done so far. "That looks really nice," he said, smiling at her. "Jason would be touched."

She smiled, looking at the little burial plot. "I just have to tie the cross together and then I'll be done."

"I like what you did with the sticks there," he said, pointing at her whittling work. "If you want to put his name on it I can help you with that."

She looked at him, surprised. "I hadn't even thought of that but that would be great…although, I guess we shouldn't put his last name, just in case."

No one had seen or heard from Neville since before Austin and didn't know if he was alive or dead. But it was too risky putting his moniker on the cross in case he came across it sometime. Also, the patriots shouldn't see it either.

"You're right," Bass said, picking up the shorter of the two sticks. He began carving the letter 'J' as Charlie looked on. When he was finished he held it out for her to see.

"That's really nice," she said, throatily. "Thank you." She tied the two pieces of the cross together and then pushed it into the ground so it was at the top of the plot, facing the field below.

She stood at the base of it, looking like she might say something so Bass started to go. "No wait," she said, "Stay. Please. I know you didn't like him much and he betrayed you in the militia but please stay. It would mean a lot to me." She held out her hand to him. Wordlessly, he took it and stood next to her looking down at the plot.

"Jason," she said, quietly. "You were so strong and so brave and I know you always tried to do what you thought was right or right by your family. What happened in the end was not your fault and you didn't deserve it. I will always hold you and the memories we shared in my heart. I'm glad I got to see you one last time." She looked at Bass. "Do you have anything you want to add?"

He looked at her and then down at the mini grave site. "Neville, we may not have always seen eye to eye but I did admire you for doing what you believed in; thank you for helping us in Austin. We couldn't have done that without you- and Charlotte is right- what the patriots did to you was not your fault. Wherever you are now, I hope you know that."

She smiled up at him and a small tear slid down her cheek. "Thank you," she said.

He squeezed her hand and held it to his lips and kissed it. "You're welcome, Charlotte."

She looked down at the burial plot once more. "Be at peace, Jason."

For once in a long, long time, Charlie felt a small sense of peace herself.

**Author's Note: As always, reviews are most appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, PM's, fave's and follows. I appreciate everything so much. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Chapter 6**

With each new day Charlie became more involved with her surroundings once again. Whereas, the past month and a half she had simply existed, at times barely functioning, now she was feeling 'awake' again- aware of the people around her and the goings on at camp.

She started helping out more with the everyday activities again, even helping Gene in the kitchen at lunch. She avoided working breakfast with him, as that was when Rachel helped out.

She and Rachel had talked off and on in the past month but Rachel always found a way to bring the conversation around to Bass, prodding her daughter for information while also insisting she avoid him. Charlie always stopped the conversation right there; often walking away when Rachel ignored her protest's and continued talking.

As she walked away this time she turned her mind to Bass. He wasn't in camp at the moment; he, Miles, Connor and Scanlon had gone on a Patriot scouting mission. They felt sure something was up and that their relative peace at camp wasn't going to be around much longer. They were trying to figure out exactly what to expect and how they might be able to thwart it.

Charlie knew Bass had feelings for her- he had told her he had things to tell her and the closeness of their relationship had grown so much. She felt like she could talk to him about anything. But to the extent of his feelings she was not sure. She really hadn't wanted to think about it much up until now because with everything else she'd been going through it was rather overwhelming to her to contemplate what it all might mean.

When he was around he was just Bass—someone she had come to depend upon for support and friendship, who made her laugh when she needed it and gave her a shoulder to cry on when she needed that too. She enjoyed spending time with him.

It was when he was away that she tended to over think things. It was at these times when she couldn't help but think about the bigger picture—the fact that this man was thee Sebastian Monroe, former president of the Monroe Republic, someone who barely a year ago, she'd wanted dead more than anything else in the world.

She reasoned to herself that he was no longer that man anymore. He was so different from the man she had met in Philly so long ago; sometimes she thought it had been two different people. To know him now, she could see why Miles still loved him, even after everything that had happened and why he hadn't been able to kill him when given the chance. Their relationship certainly wasn't perfect but it seemed to Charlie, that they had come a long way.

She thought now about her own feelings towards Bass. She cared about him a great deal and found herself worried about him when he was away from camp. They hadn't done more than hold hands and cuddle together while sleeping but there were times when he touched her or even just kissed her forehead that she felt shivers down her spine; and she had to admit, even the hand holding was really special to her. She felt a bit too girly when she thought like this but she couldn't deny it. She loved it when he held her at night, loved feeling his body next to hers, his arms embracing her tightly- all of it made her feel safe and cared for, something she had greatly needed these past weeks. But when she was honest with herself, like now, she knew it meant even more than that. Just the thought of his mouth on hers set her nerve endings on fire but also left her feeling a little anxious. Now that she was beginning to get back to herself she had to laugh at her feelings of anxiety. I've slept with totally random guys, she thought to herself. Why should I be nervous about Bass Monroe? Because Bass is different, she concluded.

As if on cue, there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey," Bass smiled, "penny for your thoughts."

"I only accept diamonds," she quipped.

He laughed, "Glad to see you're getting your sense of humor back, Charlotte. I missed it." He looked at her. "How 'bout I help you serve lunch and then we take some up the hill to your little house?"

"Okay," she smiled.

They made their way to the top of the hill and sat down in her usual spot- against the back of the house, facing the valley below.

"How did the scouting trip go?" she asked, taking a small bite of some kind of hash.

"There are some concerns," he said, looking at her. She met his gaze. "We found signs that they've been spying on us, about a half mile from camp. Then when we scouted out Willoughby it looks like they just got a shipment of something…something big, although we couldn't tell what it is." He looked troubled. "Charlotte, after today I want you to stick to camp. I don't like the thought of you being up here by yourself. Something's up and we're fully expecting some kind of attack."

"Should we leave?" she asked.

"We talked about that but Miles suggested we'd be better off standing our ground and fighting them from here with the buildings and walls for cover," he replied.

"Oh, so you're listening to Miles now, huh?" She eyed him curiously, "Since when?"

He smirked, "Since he comes up with good ideas…at least every once in a while. We're bringing everyone in tighter so that we have a smaller perimeter around camp but a stronger one…two men every twenty yards."

"Can I help?" she asked. She saw his look of hesitation and added, "I'm ready…and I'm not about to do anything stupid."

"All right," he acquiesced, "but only on perimeter if you're with me."

She groaned. "Bass, I don't need you to babysit me; I already told you I won't do anything stu..."

"That's not what I'm doing, Charlotte," he interrupted her. He paused, looking at her carefully. "If anything goes down I want you with me. I wouldn't be able to focus on fighting if I didn't know where you were…if I didn't know you were safe. I want you fighting alongside me." They held each other's gaze.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay?" he asked incredulously. "No argument? No '_well, that's still called babysitting, Bass'_?"

She shook her head. "Okay because if we're fighting the patriots I will want to know where you are too…I worry sometimes…when you're gone from camp. I worry about you taking unnecessary risks like you have a way of doing." She looked at him pointedly, rolling her eyes.

He smiled at this new information. "Well, Charlotte, you don't have to worry. Like I said, I've been listening to Miles more." He hesitated before continuing. "See, I'm hoping to get on his good side so that it'll soften the blow when I tell him."

"Tell him what?" she looked confused.

"That I'm," he paused, taking her hand in his, "in love with his niece."

Charlie's eyes grew wide. "Wow," was all she managed to say. She looked away from him, turning instead to look at the ground. Her heart began pounding.

Bass stared at her. She looked like she was going to panic. Damn it, he thought, what a stupid ass way to spring it on her!

"Charlie," he said, worried, "are you okay? I didn't mean to shock you. That was really stupid of me." He stopped. "Breathe," he said, very concerned. She was shaking ever so slightly. He gently rubbed the back of her hand. He didn't speak, just slowed his breathing, hoping she would follow suit. Eventually she did.

She squeezed his hand and looked at him, finally. "You…love me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes," he said calmly. "I think I have for a long time now but I only just recently admitted it to myself." He paused. "Don't worry- you don't have to say it back and its okay if you don't feel it too…I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry for the stupid ass way I ended up telling you. I practiced it a million different times and believe me, that was _not_ one of them." I'm such an idiot, he thought. Very romantic, Monroe.

"A million times, huh?" a small smile crinkling her mouth.

"Yea, pretty much," he started to relax.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke, "for freaking out."

"You have nothing to be sor…"

"Let me finish," she interrupted him.

"Okay," he said, giving her his full attention.

"I'm sorry for my reaction," she said, holding up her hand when he began to protest. "I feel like such an ass. In my defense, though…any of your other millions of ways probably would've been better." She smiled at him. "Bass," she started slowly, more evenly, "that night we spent out in the forest was one of the lowest points of my life. I was feeling so awful, so wretched about Jason that I wanted to die. You saw me try to do something to make that happen. I cried like a baby to you that night and hated myself for it- in case you haven't noticed I don't like appearing weak in front of you."

He nodded slightly.

"I consider myself to be a strong person but with all the loss in my life, Jason just felt like the last straw. I mean my dad…then Maggie. And then….Danny…" her voice choked a little over his name. "Jason helped me with my grief over Danny. And then losing him—and the _way_ I lost him…killing him…well, it almost killed me." She paused, taking a deep breath and quietly exhaling again. "Almost," she said.

Bass lightly squeezed her hand.

"But you were there and somehow you knew exactly what to say, exactly what to do and you never judged me or pushed me in any way…well, except to get me to eat…" she smiled. "You were just there. You told me about your own experience, even though I know it was still very painful for you to talk about. You gave me your trust and I learned that I could trust you as well. You've made me feel safe and cared for and you even helped me memorialize Jason, a man who once betrayed you."

Bass could feel his heart sinking; he could feel what was coming- she thought of him as a friend, nothing more. How could he have been so dumb and thought that it could be anything more than that? She was still in love with Jason.

Charlie touched Bass' cheek to make sure she had his attention, as if she knew his mind was wandering. "When I was in that place, when I was feeling so sad and alone and wanting to die- the whole world felt dark. It felt like the darkness was swallowing me up and I had no way of escaping it and lacked even the will to try. You," she said, locking eyes with him, "You changed all that. Somehow, some way you found your way to me through all that darkness…I don't know how but you did- you were the only light I saw…and once I found you I knew I was not letting go. I held onto that light for dear life knowing it…you…were my only chance of making it through everything alive. And I did, Bass, I made it. And I owe so much of that to you. So thank you." She smiled at him, the warmest smile she'd shared in a long while. She slowly, sweetly, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

So there it was, Bass thought. Well, if he could only have her as a friend he would gladly take it; but it still didn't stop his heart from aching.

Charlie saw him looking down at the ground, slightly sad. She lifted his chin so he was looking at her when she added, "Oh, and about that news you have to break to Miles?" She eyed him carefully. "Any ideas on how I can tell my uncle that I've fallen for his best friend?"

He stared at her, incredulously, feeling his own heart begin a wild ride to leap out of his chest.

"I love you too," she breathed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They decided they should move ahead slowly. Actually, it was Bass' suggestion based on Charlie's initial reaction- he didn't want her to feel overwhelmed at all about the prospect of their relationship. Charlie found that she was actually grateful for this, albeit feelings of silliness for having to go this route with him.

One morning they were lying on their bedrolls, holding each other and kissing. She hadn't underestimated the power of his mouth on hers; every time he kissed her it was like sparks being set off within her body. Never had she been so turned on by a man's kiss before- but Bass wasn't like other men, she decided- and now he was _her_ man, she smiled to herself.

"I hope you're being so close to me isn't too hard on you," she purred after one particularly passionate kiss, being sure to place emphasis on the word 'hard'.

"Charlotte," he growled, "you don't know the half of it. You think all these bathroom breaks are for real?"

She covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Hey," he said. "It's okay. Like I said, I'll follow your lead- you're worth waiting for. And it's not like I don't enjoy the other stuff we do," he said gruffly as he nuzzled her ear. "In a way, it takes me back to high school and I'm makin' out with the hottest chick in school."

She groaned.

"Listen," he said, more serious this time. "I don't want you pushing yourself into anything you're not ready for- and I don't think any less of you for it, nor do I mind waiting- just knowing that you want to be with me is enough for now." He turned her face to meet his gaze. "Charlotte," he said softly, "You've just been through a horrific ordeal- one that was all-consuming. It's perfectly natural and understandable that you need time before entering a serious relationship that may also be all-consuming." He paused. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, Charlotte. I mean, I loved Emma, Connor's mom…but never like this. I would…I would give my life for yours in a heartbeat. I love you so much, it's all-consuming to me, as well."

She smiled, kissing his lips, and whispered, "Thank you. I love you too, Bass. More than I thought I could ever love anyone. If anything ever happens to you I don't…"

"Nothing's going to happen to me," he interrupted. "In case you haven't noticed I seem to have nine lives…and I'm only on about number four," he smirked.

She poked him in the ribs for making light of it.

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry for that one," he said as he began tickling her. Charlie started laughing uncontrollably, squirming and trying to tickle him back.

"Uncle!" she called.

"What was that? Wasn't sure I heard you," he laughed.

"Uncle!" she called louder.

"What?!" Miles was standing about four feet away, staring down at them and did not look happy. His responding to 'uncle' would have been hilarious had he not looked so pissed off. "Just what the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

Charlie and Bass both looked up startled. Bass sat up and then held out a hand to Charlie and pulled her up. They sat side by side facing Miles.

"Miles, man," Bass started. "We were going to tell you…"

"That you're messing around with my niece? Really great, Bass, real classy- and typical," Miles snorted.

"Wait, Miles," Bass said, his voice rising slightly. "We're not just messing around, brother." He paused, taking a deep breath, "We're in love."

Miles laughed. "In love? You're kidding, right?"

"Yea, Miles…we are," Charlie said, very serious.

"Charlie, with all due respect," Miles said, "you've been barely functioning since Jason's death. We've been seriously worried, kid. I don't think you know what you're feeling."

"Miles, with all due respect to you, mom and grandpa, despite everything that's happened I know how I feel- and I love this man," Charlie said, placing her hand in Bass'. "I love him with all my heart."

"Is he good to you?" Miles asked, ignoring Bass' look of indignation.

"The best," Charlie said.

Miles stared at them thoughtfully. He hadn't seen Charlie look so relaxed and happy in ages; and if Bass was the reason for this change in her, how could he try to stop it; why would he want to? And the truth was, he'd had plenty of time to get used to the idea.

"Well, that's all I really wanted to know," Miles replied. "And by the way, if you thought you two had some big secret here you're bigger fools than I thought you were. I've known about this little sleeping arrangement since about three days after it started."

They stared at him, jaws dropping to the floor.

"And Mom?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Yes, your mom too," he replied. Bass looked even more shocked than Charlie at this- shocked that he was still alive. Miles grinned at this. "It's taken almost daily reminders from Gene and I, telling her not to say anything to you," he said, looking at Charlie, "or kill you," sneering at Bass, "but so far, she hasn't pushed _too_ much; we just keep telling her she'll lose you for good if she pushes too hard or lays a hand on his pretty little head."

Charlie and Bass looked at each other and then back to Miles, still speechless. As Miles turned to walk away, he snorted with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most of the camp was still asleep when the Patriots attacked early one morning. The alert shots were fired by one of the sentry's on duty- three in a row was the signal that an attack was imminent. To say they were caught off guard was an understatement. It had been so hot that most people were down to sleeping in their underwear- they barely had enough time to get dressed let alone get properly armed and in position.

Shots were being fired and the camp was in chaos, everyone running to scramble to position. Weapons were loaded, everyone knew their orders ahead of time; but they were caught off guard.

"Damn it!" Bass shouted. "Charlie, stay with me! Connor!" He was searching for his son and found him twenty yards away. "You and Scanlon run perimeter down from us!"

"I know, Dad," Connor yelled back, "we've been over this!"

They began running to their zones.

"I have to find my mom and Miles!" Charlie screamed, turning to run back.

Bass grabbed her by the arm to stop her. "We stick together, remember?"

"But," she started.

"They'll be fine! They know what to do!" Bass looked at her, not willing to let go of her arm.

She nodded and turned back running alongside him. They got to their spot on perimeter and stood their ground. They waited. The gun shots ceased and the air grew eerily silent. People began looking around at each other in confusion.

What the hell is this, Bass thought. Something is wrong. He saw Miles down the line and they shared a worried look.

All of the sudden, out of the silence someone shouted in a very shrilly voice, "Run! Its gas!" They peered out in front of them and in the early morning light could make out traces of a dark yellow vapor clouding the landscape in front of them.

"Holy shit!" Miles yelled, "Mustard gas! Run to higher ground!"

They had no plan for something such as this, had never even suspected it possible. Everyone ran in different directions, some screaming. Some fell and were trampled to death by others in the growing panic. Some either hadn't heard the words 'higher ground' or were too scared to think and were running blindly into the forest where the patriots were waiting, in full gas mask, shooting them down.

Bass grabbed Charlie's hand and began running, meeting Connor and Scanlon in the crowd.

"Up the hill," Bass yelled over the growing panic of the crowd. The gas was almost on top of them.

"Wait," Charlie yanked Bass' hand. She turned, only to find Miles and Rachel having just caught up with them. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dad?" Rachel cried, looking for Gene.

They found him near the kitchen building. He'd fallen to the ground and except for one person having run over top of him, was okay. They helped him up and all took off, up the hill past Charlie's little house.

They kept running farther up, as far as the hill would take them. Charlie thought her hand might break, Bass was holding onto her so tightly. She was about to yell to him but then they reached the top of the hill.

There they found an abandoned truck yard with empty tankards and the like. The gas had followed them clear up the hill and was gaining on them. Scanlon opened one of the tankard doors and they all climbed in, slamming the door shut behind them.

Only then when they were all safe inside, did Bass release Charlie's hand from his. Bass, Connor and Miles guarded the door; the rest sat down and waited.

They listened in silent anguish to the sounds around them; shots fired in the distance, screams, coughing, gagging.

It was going to be a long day on into night.

**Author's Note: As you can see I took many liberties here with veering from the TV show. Most specifically, is the absence of Aaron and Priscilla. Seeing as I hadn't brought Aaron into the story thus far, I felt there was no point to it now; and I wasn't completely enamored with the nanotech storyline as it played out and therefore, chose to not include it in the story at all.**

**As always, reviews are most welcome and greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nearly an hour had gone by since they had climbed into the tankard. The air was hot and stifling; sweat was visibly running down the faces of everyone inside. Still, they did not move. They did not talk. They did not make a sound in case they had guests waiting outside. Bass, Miles and Connor had not moved from their positions of holding down and guarding the door.

Charlie took a swig of water from her canteen and motioned to Bass to take some but he shook his head no, intent on what he was doing. She passed the canteen to Rachel, who smiled at her daughter before taking a long sip herself and passing it on to Gene.

He doesn't look so good, Charlie thought to herself, watching him as he held the canteen to his forehead hoping for something cool and seeing the look of disappointment on his face as he realized it was as warm as everything else. He noticed her watching him, smiled quickly and took a drink. She smiled back, encouragingly.

Just then they heard footsteps outside- the sound of boots clicking on pavement, they were most likely Patriots. Everyone froze.

From twenty or thirty yards away they heard another tankard's door being thrown open. There were shouts and then muffled laughter as men began gagging from the gas that was enveloping them. Apparently, they weren't the only ones who had hid within the tankard yard and the look on Scanlon's face as he heard the men—his own men—coughing and gagging to death was pure horror. Then they heard gunshots and the look turned to crazed anger and he tried to rush the door to get out, to get revenge, but Connor and Miles held him back. He started to protest and Miles put his hand over his mouth and a knife to his throat if he dared to say even one word. Scanlon backed down and Miles let go.

Everyone stiffened as the sound of boots grew closer, seemingly right outside their door. Miles had just gotten back into position, holding the door down when someone from outside tried to yank it open. It didn't budge.

Whoever it was stood there for a moment then slowly walked alongside the tankard…very slowly. Everyone held their breath.

The first shot fired into the tankard just narrowly missed Charlie's right arm. She quickly reached behind her to place her thumb over the hole to keep the gas from getting in.

The second shot went far and wide above Gene's head. He too covered the hole with his finger.

What happened next was a blur.

There was a third shot. As Connor fell backwards landing on Scanlon, blood spurted out from the upper left side of his chest. Scanlon grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth, stifling a scream.

As Bass jumped back to help his son a fourth shot was fired and grazed the right side of his waist. He grimaced, reaching for Connor and putting his hand over the wound, applying pressure.

While the first few moments had been a blur the next few seemed to be frozen in time as they each looked around frantic, not knowing if the patriot soldier was still outside or if more shots would be fired.

Charlie watched frantically as Bass removed the bandanna from his arm and shoved it into Connor's wound which was bleeding profusely. Connor was now slipping in and out of consciousness. Bass looked frantically to Gene to come help and Gene began quietly making his way over to them.

Miles was still holding the door shut, watching the scene, worry clouding his face.

Outside there were voices, several of them, coming from a distance. The man outside shouted something, his footsteps receding.

Everything else happened quickly but quietly. Gene had reached Connor and they stretched him out onto the bottom of the tankard.

"Let me check his back," Gene said to Monroe. They lifted his shoulder and Gene sighed with relief. "It's a through and through- that's good. We gotta get his shirt off."

Rachel moved closer to help while both Miles and Charlie tore off pieces of their own clothing to stuff in the holes made by the bullets. Scanlon looked like he still wanted to bolt and had Miles not been blocking the door he would have.

Gene stuffed part of Connor's shirt into the hole in his back to try and staunch the bleeding. It was beginning to pool around him. Bass pulled off his own shirt to replace the bandanna which had been saturated with blood almost instantly.

"His pulse is weak," Rachel said.

"Charlie, get over here with that flashlight," Gene cried, "we gotta move fast."

"Hurry, Gene," Bass said, gritting his teeth.

"Look, we're gonna have to cauterize it…with no alcohol to sterilize or clean the wounds."

"Just do it," Bass said.

"Miles, give me your knife," Gene said, hurriedly, "all I have is a damn lighter! It might not get hot enough…Charlie, hold the light over the wound…no, don't bend down, keep standing!"

"Shhhh," Miles reminded him, motioning to the door and what could still be waiting for them outside. Gene eyed him with an annoyed expression while exhaling deeply.

"Monroe, we need your belt," Gene said more quietly. "You there," he said, looking at and flicking his hand at Scanlon. "What's your name?"

"Scanlon," the young man said, warily.

"Okay, Scanlon. Get over here and get ready to brace Connor's head; I'll tell you when. Miles, we're gonna need you too," Gene said, leaving no room for any argument.

He took Bass' belt and folded it over three times so it was almost an inch wide and then placed it in Connor's mouth between his teeth. "Scanlon, hold his head in your lap and when he starts to thrash have your hands cupped under his jaw so he's biting down on this." He began to heat the blade of the knife with the lighter. "I don't know if this'll work. Monroe, hold down his arms and sit on his stomach," as Bass was already straddled over him since having put pressure on the wound. "Miles," Gene continued, "get his legs. Rachel, when I say go remove the shirt from the wound, pinch the skin together as much as you can until I say to let go. Charlie, keep the light directly above the wound. We're gonna have to do this several times, more than likely."

The blood had now formed a pool underneath Connor's head and chest and just about everyone except Miles was either kneeling in it or had their hands in it. It had begun to circle Charlie's boots as she stood close by holding the flashlight above them all.

"I think it's hot enough," Gene said, holding the knife above the wound. He looked around, briefly, asking, "ready?"

"Hurry, Gene," Bass breathed, sweat dripping off his brow.

"Rachel? Go!" Gene cried. Rachel took off the shirt and pinched the skin of the bullet wound together as well as she could, the blood flowing out of it like a stream. Gene brought the knife with the lighter still on it right down above her hand and yelled, "Now!" She pulled her hand away just as he slammed the hot knife blade against the wound. The smell of burning flesh filled the tiny room and Connor came to life. He jerked and thrashed against his human chains, which held steady against him. His face strained and turned bright red with his hollow screams coming to an end on the bite of his father's belt; a single tear slid down his cheek. Scanlon was braced, his back against the wall, holding Connor's mouth shut over the belt.

It was after this that Connor passed out again.

Gene removed the knife from the wound and about half of it appeared to be seared shut. "Good," he said. "Get ready, Rachel." Rachel placed the shirt back on the wound and held it there while Gene wiped the blood and bits of burned flesh from the knife onto his plaid shirt and began heating it once again.

Charlie was watching all of this in silence, her body giving way to a slight sway that no one seemed to notice at first. Her gaze was centered on the blood. All the blood became the focal point she couldn't seem to move her eyes away from; she briefly saw Connor's face, ashen and still laying in the pool of blood. But then Connor's face became Jason's and back again. She shook her head slightly trying to shake the image but the harder she tried the worse it got. Pretty soon, all she could see was Jason. Lying there, his still and lifeless body in a pool of his own blood, unable to move from the deadly wound she'd inflicted on him. She no longer heard the voices around her in the tankard getting ready to lay down the knife on open skin once again; she heard nothing but silence…dead silence. And so much blood. Red everywhere; each way she looked she only saw red…she tried desperately to make it go away, blinking her eyes to no avail. She no longer saw anything but red.

Just as Gene shouted, "Now!" and Rachel removed her hand for him to place the knife on Connor's chest, Charlie went down. She fell straight back, as if she was playing the 'dare' game to see if one of her friends would catch her…but no one was there.

She hit her head on hard steel with a thud, the flashlight having fallen from her grasp on the way down.

Rachel screamed. Miles, who was the only one to witness part of her swan dive, murmured "Jesus…"

"Go," Gene motioned to Rachel, as he pulled the knife away from Connor's chest, having closed the majority of the wound.

Bass froze. So intent on his son, he took in the scene with Charlie, as if seeing her for the first time in a long while- the look on his face was one of pure horror. He looked from Charlie to Connor and then back again. As he did, the motionless form of the woman he loved began to move…only not in the way anyone would hope. As he watched, the horror growing on his face, Charlie began to seize.

"Oh my God," Rachel moaned, "she's having a seizure! Dad?!"

Gene looked on, his own horror plain on his face momentarily, then quickly masked by the doctor inside him. "There's nothing you can do- just make sure she can't hurt herself any further and try to gently turn her head to the side in case she vomits. Don't try to hold her down," he said, before turning his attention back to Connor.

"Monroe, you still with me?" he asked the clearly grief-stricken man in front of him.

"Yea," Bass said, returning his focus to Connor.

"Okay," Gene replied calmly, "this one's good enough for now but we have to get the other side now and we have to do it quickly. You guys ready?" He looked at Monroe, Miles and Scanlon. They all managed a nod. "It'll be better if we sit him up for this one- less pressure to the one we just closed. Let's lean him against the wall here." They pulled a still unconscious Connor up and set him up with his back against the wall, the wound still visible. Bass held the now soaked shirt there and waited for Gene. Miles sat on his legs, Scanlon kneeled against the right side of his chest and arm, while Bass straddled him once again, leaning against him and holding the belt in his son's mouth. Gene handed the discarded flashlight to Miles. "We're going to lean him forward a bit when we do this- sit on his legs and shine the flashlight right on the wound."

Miles nodded.

"It's subsiding," Rachel said, still kneeling beside Charlie, holding her hand.

Bass let out a small sigh of relief at this but kept his focus on Connor. Thank God, he thought.

Bass & Gene leaned Connor forward and as Gene brought the heated knife blade closer to Connor's skin, Bass instinctively removed the shirt and pinched the skin together as well as he could. When Gene said, "Okay," he removed his hand and put all his weight against his son's body. This time, however, only a small whimper escaped from Connor's lips, his body having given out over the pain and loss of blood. Bass didn't know whether to be comforted by this fact or more worried from it. But there wasn't time for either, as they began the procedure again to close the hole.

"Charlie?" Rachel whispered her face close to her daughter's now still form. "Can you hear me?" Charlie slowly began to move, her own voice releasing a small whimper.

Bass felt his heart catch at the sound. There were three people he loved most in the world, all of them in this small space, and two of them unconscious and hurt. For a brief moment, he thought about what would happen to him if he lost them both; his heart lurched and he stomped that thought down, refusing to believe it could be a possibility. He would not lose them, he told himself.

When Gene was satisfied with the job they'd done on the second bullet hole he leaned Connor back against the wall. He checked the first wound once again and there was a tiny trickle of blood seeping where the dead flesh simply would not adhere to one another. "Later, I'll sew that once we get out of here and find some place to hide. I'm sure I'll be able to find the needed supplies then," he said looking at Bass. Frankly, Gene didn't know if Connor would last that long but didn't want to say right now since Bass was clearly shaken. Gene took off his plaid button-down and then removed the t-shirt he had on underneath it. He packed the t-shirt against the front wound and then tied his button-down around both, knotting it under Connor's arm. He checked his pulse noting, "It's still weak but steady. Let's move him over there next to that wall and get him out of all of this," motioning to all of the blood. They lifted him carefully and set him down in the corner from which he did not stir. "Monroe, I need to take a look at your wound," Gene pointed, the small trail of blood steadily flowing down Bass' side.

"Later," Bass said, quickly moving to Charlie. "How is she?" he asked Rachel.

"She hasn't opened her eyes yet," Rachel said, the look of worry clouding her face. Miles and Gene had moved next to her as well and Gene began gently examining her. Only Scanlon didn't move, having set himself down next to Connor.

"She's got an enormous goose egg on the back of her head here," Gene observed, "Helluva fall for our girl here."

Bass took hold of Charlie's free hand and leaned down close to her. "Charlotte, can you hear me? Baby, it's Bass."

Miles inwardly groaned at the use of the term 'baby' for his niece and watched as Rachel bit her lip, drawing blood. Gene seemingly pretended not to hear and kept on with his examination.

Charlie began to cry. "Bass?" she slowly began to open her eyes seeing him for the first time. "God, it hurts."

"Honey," Rachel squeezed her hand. Charlie slowly turned to her. "You fainted, sweetheart. You hurt your head pretty bad- don't try to move right now."

"Mom," Charlie cried, "I don't feel so well." Then Charlie felt her stomach lurch and had there been any food there she would have vomited- but since there was not she began to dry heave.

"Let's turn her on her side to take the pressure off this lump on her head. Gently," Gene cautioned. They slowly rolled her onto her side; the movement, however, caused Charlie to grow very dizzy and she continued her dry heaving for a few more moments before finally calming and lying still.

Her brow was wet with cold, clammy sweat and Rachel poured some water from the canteen onto a bandanna she'd had around her neck and wiped it away and then gently placed it across Charlie's forehead. Her body was now facing Bass and as he held her hand she squeezed it to let him know she was all right.

"Oh my God, Connor," she said as if suddenly remembering what had been happening before she woke up on the hard steel of the tankard. She tried to find Bass' face but didn't dare move her head again.

Bass leaned down close to her. "He's okay now. His wounds are closed and he's resting," he whispered, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Thank God," she whispered, "but Bass…you're bleeding. Why are you bleeding?" She tried to move but couldn't and noticeably got upset with herself and the worry that he was hurt.

"I'm okay," he said. "Don't worry, a shot just grazed me is all. In fact, your grandfather was just about to take a look at it, okay? Now please don't worry, Charlotte. Try to close your eyes and rest."

Rachel squeezed Charlie's other hand as Bass got up to go see Gene, who was now waiting for him on the other end of the tankard where Connor was. Rachel lay down behind her daughter to rest and just let her know she was there. The act seemed to have a calming effect on Charlie, as she exhaled a deep sigh and tried to relax, suddenly exhausted.

"Do you think he'll live?" Bass asked, motioning to Connor.

"If he makes it through tonight I like his chances. The wound itself wasn't too bad as far as I could tell. No major arteries were hit and it was well above his heart. The problem is the blood loss- but like I said, even though his pulse is weak it is steady for the most part. He's a fighter, that kid," Gene said looking Bass straight in the eye, "just like his father."

Bass nodded slightly and stood still to let Gene examine his own wound. Despite their differences, the old man wasn't so bad, he thought. And he didn't know what he'd have done without the guy for the past hour. He didn't want to even think about it.

"It's just a graze, like you said," Gene commented, "I still want to wrap it if I can and then you might need a couple stitches later."

Without even being asked, Scanlon removed his jacket and then took off his shirt and handed it to the old man. Miles chuckled at this. Pre-blackout days, with all the sweat pouring off all of them, you'd think they'd all just come out of a sauna. Every man in the tankard was now shirtless, having given up their shirts in the line of duty to help their fallen; Miles took a small bit of comfort in that.

Gene folded the shirt up and placed it against Bass' wound; as Bass held it in place he then took the belt they had used for Connor and secured it around Bass' waist, keeping the wound wrapped up securely.

"Do you know the cause of Charlie's seizure?" Bass whispered to Gene, not wanting her to hear; she seemed to remember nothing about it. Rachel & Miles both looked up as well, wanting to hear what Gene had to say.

"She has no history of them so the best I can surmise is that it happened because of the fall. She hit that steel hard- she definitely has a concussion which accounts for her confusion, the dizziness and vomiting. Those things can also occur after a seizure. Most importantly now, she just needs to lie still and rest; she's in a lot of pain but I have nothing for her," he grimaced, "and we're going to have to wake her every few hours to make sure she can wake up and also check her level of confusion and remembering things that just happened."

They all took this in silently, looking at Charlie with worried expressions on their faces.

Miles, looking for a distraction, checked one of the holes in the tankard and remarked it was too soon to leave, the gas still around outside. Gene commented that it was just as well anyway because he didn't want to move either of his patients just yet. Bass took all of this in quietly, looking between his son and his girlfriend. He noted that Connor's chest was moving so he relaxed a little in the fact that his son was still breathing and had made it through the arduous procedure. He then walked towards Charlie and noted her eyes were closed and she had dozed off. He started to walk away, to find a spot to sit where he could keep an eye on both of them when Charlie spoke.

"Bass, is that you?" she asked.

"Yea, baby, it's me," he said, leaning down next to her once again. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I did a little bit…are you okay? Did grandpa stop your bleeding?" she said, a worried expression crossing her face.

"I'm fine, Charlotte. See?" he said turning to show his now covered wound, the blood having been wiped off his skin. "You need to rest, baby. You scared the hell out of me…out of all of us," he looked at Rachel. "Enough talking for now, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, "go and be with Connor. He needs you now more than I do."

Oh Charlotte, Bass thought, you are so strong and I love you all the more for it. He smiled at her and took hold of her free hand. "How 'bout I stay with you at least until you fall asleep, all right?"

Even in her strength he saw the look of comfort on her face that these words brought her. He leaned down next to her, lying on his good side, his face close to hers as he squeezed her hand. He kissed her forehead as he always did before they went to sleep and then he looked her in the eyes as he mouthed the words 'I love you' so it was just between them. She mouthed the words back, a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Hours later he opened his eyes, realizing he had fallen asleep as well; he checked his watch and it was a little after 7:00 the same night. They'd been in this small, somewhat stifling space for nearly 11 hours. He looked across at Charlie and she was sleeping still, although a frown crossed her face and she made small sounds every so often that expressed the pain she must still be in. He kissed her hand and slowly sat up looking around at everyone else; Rachel had since moved from Charlie's side and was curled up with Miles, their backs against the door. Gene had taken Scanlon's spot next to Connor and was holding the flashlight; it was turned on and sitting upon his lap, while he dozed. He quickly looked to Connor and saw that his chest still moved slowly up and down- Bass released a huge intake of breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Scanlon was now on the other side of Gene, sleeping soundly.

Miles stirred and woke up, the two of them locking eyes. After all these years they could hold entire conversations with just their eyes and facial expressions. They both knew they had to get out of this space and find a bigger, more secure hiding space. Miles removed torn material from one of the bullet holes and nodded to Bass. He then tapped Scanlon's boot with his own.

Scanlon opened his eyes and straightened, grabbing his weapon in alarm. Once he saw Miles he relaxed and met his gaze.

"You ready to get outta here, kid?" Miles asked. Gene opened his eyes and Rachel began to stir.

"Hell yea," Scanlon replied, standing up slowly, feeling cramped after so many hours in this small space.

Miles knew instinctively that Bass would not want to leave Connor and Charlie right now and his friend and brother nodded at him in acknowledgement and gratitude.

"The air's cleaner now," Miles said to everyone who was awake. "Scanlon and I will go and find a safer place to hide, refill the canteen's and see what we can find as far as supplies."

He opened the door and they all breathed a sigh of relief as they took in clean air. Scanlon followed him out and they set off, the sun just barely beginning its long descent- they still had a good two hours of light left. Gene offered him the flashlight but Miles shook his head, figuring they needed it more than he did. Bass, Rachel and Gene came out of the tankard, each stretching & breathing in the humid night air.

Gene turned back toward the door and said, "Well, I think it's time to wake Charlie." Both Bass and Rachel followed him back in, wanting to be there when he did.

It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I realized too late that I forgot to post an A/N with the last chapter; I would just like to thank you all again for all the wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot. Also, a big thank you to my beta, Lemon Supreme, for all her support and kindness, without which I'm not sure I would have made it this far. This chapter is a little shorter than originally intended; I have a lot going on right now and wanted to get something posted but will try to make up for it next time. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 8**

Bass sat outside the door of the tankard keeping watch; they had decided to keep the door open, as none of them could really stomach the thought of being closed up in there again with the drying blood and lingering smells of sweat and cauterized skin.

Connor and Charlie were still laying inside- Gene didn't want to move them just yet and figured with the open door, they were getting some needed fresh air. Connor was holding his own and Charlie was responding well when awakened every few hours.

Bass checked his watch- almost 11:30. Damn, he thought. Where were Miles and Scanlon? It'd been four hours since they'd left; he hoped they hadn't run into any trouble. Bass moved slightly, his side aching from where he'd been grazed by the bullet- even the belt tied around his waist was starting to annoy him and he decided to take it off. As he sat there removing it and checking to see if he was still bleeding, Rachel came outside.

"Sure you should be doing that?" she asked.

"It's just a graze and this thing is bugging the hell out of me," he replied motioning to the belt.

She looked away and he knew that his wound was the last thing she cared about. He had to wonder if he were ever on his death bed or bleeding to death, would she lend a hand to help. He doubted it- she'd probably crack a smile for once in her life.

"I want to talk to you about Charlie," Rachel began.

Here it comes, he thought. "What about her? She's okay, right?" he asked, worry clouding his voice.

"Yea, she's okay…for now. She's sleeping."

He breathed a sigh of relief and waited for her to go on.

"This thing…between you and Charlie," she said, "I think it's taking too much out of her. I mean, she's been through so much recently with Jason and all…and now this seizure and fainting. I think trying to please you is asking too much and…"

He cut her off. "Trying to please me how? Charlotte doesn't have to do anything to please me," his voice starting to rise in anger. "I love her the way she is."

"Love?" she asked, incredulous. "You call this love? We all know you're incapable of loving anyone but yourself. I've held my tongue long enough…Charlie isn't capable of making rational decision's right now and you're just taking advantage of that. She shouldn't be spending her time worrying about you when she needs to worry about herself. I want you to back off!" Her own voice had risen and her hands were clenched into fists.

"Rachel," Gene said quietly from the doorway. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Not now, Dad, I'm busy," she said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Yes, now," Gene insisted. "Your daughter is awake."

Both Rachel and Bass looked up and started to walk towards the door. Gene held up his hand to Rachel to say stop. "She wants to see Monroe…only Monroe," he said insistently, his gaze still on his daughter.

Rachel shook her head, irritation clear on her face. Bass climbed inside the tankard and handed his gun to Gene to keep watch while he was gone.

"Thanks Gene," Bass said as he passed.

Gene nodded and stepped out into the night air holding the gun. He stared at his daughter, a look of pure frustration on his face.

"I need to see Charlie," Rachel said, trying to move past Gene.

"No," Gene said definitively. "For once in your life you need to stand back and listen. Charlie isn't awake because I woke her; she's awake because she heard you. She heard you yelling at Monroe and she woke up upset asking for him. And she told me she did _not_ want to see you. So for once in your life you're going to respect your daughter's wishes and leave her be. "

Rachel stared at her father pissed.

"You don't tell me what to do, dad, especially when it comes to my own daughter," Rachel chided.

"We're talking about my granddaughter who is currently also my patient so in this case, yes I am telling you what to do. She's lying in there upset…and she's upset because of you. Now this needs to stop!"

"But it's Monroe! You don't know him like I do," she said.

"I know I've certainly never been a fan of the guy but I know one thing; from everything I've seen this past day that guy would do anything for those two people in there. Anything. And you're out here accusing him of upsetting her but it's YOU that's upsetting her. If you won't listen to me as your father than as Charlie's doctor, I'm putting my foot down. Unless she asks for you, leave her be. I mean it, Rachel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass lay down on the floor next to Charlie. Without saying a word, she reached out and stroked his cheek with her thumb and then ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hey," she said, smiling back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips.

"Like my head might explode," she grimaced.

"I'm sorry, babe," his eyes conveying his concern.

"I heard my mom talking to you," she looked at him, "It's not true what she said. Being with you…it's not taking too much out of me. It's just the opposite, in fact," her blue eyes glistening by the light of the flashlight.

"Is it?" he asked, feeling a little unsure. "I mean, you remember no pressure, right?" Rachel's words had gotten to him a little.

She squeezed his hand. "Bass, don't let her mess with your head. Being with you gives me strength; it fuels me somehow. If anyone is draining me it's her; I thought she had accepted that you and I were together but I guess that was wishful thinking."

He nodded. "I love you, Charlotte."

"I love you too, Bass."

Bass leaned forward and instead of kissing her on the forehead, kissed her softly on the lips. He lingered there for a few seconds, neither of them wanting it to end.

He pulled back a little ways, "Ok, I promise to not let your mom get to me if you promise to get some more rest and do what the doctor tells you."

"Can't do much else," she said. "Bass, I feel like there's something my mom and grandpa aren't telling me; did something else happen to me besides just fainting?"

He hadn't lied to her thus far and didn't plan on starting now. "Yes, Charlotte. After you fainted you had a seizure."

Her eyes grew big and her grip on his hand grew tighter. He leaned in closer to her. "Your grandpa thinks it was because of how hard you hit your head, seeing as you've never had one before. He thinks you're going to be okay," he reassured her.

"Wow," was all she could manage.

"I know it's scary to think about," he breathed, "it was scary as hell to watch. Are you okay…should I not have told you?"

"Yea, I'm okay…its just weird- I don't remember anything," she said.

"Gene said that's not unusual even with the fainting, "he said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you're here," she sighed. "Thank you for being honest with me- sometimes I think you're the only one who is. They treat me like I'm still a kid." She exhaled deeply. "Will you stay with me 'til I fall asleep?"

"Of course," he whispered, nuzzling her nose.

She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass checked on Connor before exiting the tankard once again; he took the gun back from Gene who went back inside. Rachel stared him down, no longer trying to conceal her feelings of anger and hatred.

Well, I was wondering how long it would last, he thought, holding her gaze. "Something you want to say, Rachel? If so, do it quietly so you don't wake Charlotte again."

"She hated you once; she will again. She's confused right now…she doesn't know what she's doing. She'll realize soon enough that you are the last person she should have ever trusted and I'll be there to pick up the pieces when you break her heart," she seethed through clenched teeth.

"If anyone breaks her heart it'll be you by treating her like a child and not trusting her enough to make her own decisions. She just said as much in there. I love your daughter and she loves me, whether or not you want to believe that or not," he smiled at her.

"You sick bastard…" she began, her voice rising at the fact that he was so calm. She wanted him to be angry- she wanted him to lose it. That was the Monroe she knew.

"Am I interrupting something?" Miles asked. "You know if I'd been a Patriot you'd be dead already."

Bass turned around. "Where the hell have you been, man? I was starting to think the patriots had gotten to you."

"We've been foraging for supplies in case we can't leave here 'til morning," he answered. "We also found a new place to hideout—place used to be a convenience store at a gas station…seriously, what's going on here?"

"You're going to have to speak to Rachel on that one," Bass said calmly, "she's the one with the problem." He unloaded some of the supplies that Miles was carrying and took them over to the door and sat down; Scanlon followed suit.

Miles looked at Rachel who merely shook her head and came over to put her arms around him. "I missed you," was all she said.

"Rachel," Miles pulled away from her, "I thought we weren't going to butt in because Charlie seems so happy…"

"Charlie doesn't know what the hell she wants!" Rachel snapped.

Miles tilted his head, staring at her and releasing a sigh of annoyance. "Listen, I'm not going through this with you again, especially when I'm so tired…all I will say is you keep pushing it and you're going to lose Charlie…for good." He threw his hands in the air saying, "God, you don't know when to stop," as he walked away from her to go help sorting through the things they'd found.

Rachel simply stood where he left her wringing her hands again and again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had managed to find quite a bit- the best of which were a small sewing kit which Gene could use to finish sewing up both Connor and Bass' wounds; a bottle of vodka, which was about a third full for sterilizing them first; and an old army cot that they could use to transport Connor on.

"The cot we found in the back of the convenience store; looks like the guy crashed there sometimes. Most of the other stuff we found in an abandoned house about a mile past the gas station."

"Can't we stay in the house?" Gene asked as he picked up the sewing kit and vodka.

"No," Miles replied, "a fire took half of it and most of the roof is gone. We did find a mattress there, though, which we carried back to the gas station. We figured Charlie could sleep on that for now; it might help a little with the pain she's in."

"When should we head on out?" Rachel asked.

"First light," Miles and Bass chimed together, both on the same train of thought. They each chuckled; Rachel shook her head, clearly annoyed.

"I see you two now have shirts…any for the rest of us?" Bass asked.

"Oh yea," Miles said absently, "got 'em here in my bag." He pulled out two shirts and handed one to Bass while setting aside the other one for Gene who was already inside with Connor.

"I could use some help in here," Gene called, "and Monroe, don't put on that shirt until I've had time to sew your wound- you're still bleeding."

Both Bass and Miles went inside to assist Gene with Connor while Scanlon took watch outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They set out as the sky turned a slight pink before the sun had even hit the horizon. Bass and Scanlon carried Connor on the cot while Miles carried Charlie. Connor had withstood the stitches well, groaning slightly during the procedure, which had reassured them all that he was slowly coming around. Bass took two stitches in his waist and while he had said he could take turns carrying Charlie, Gene had advised against it, citing that carrying the cot would be less of a strain on his wound.

Carrying Charlie turned out to be much more of a struggle anyway as she was still very dizzy with every movement and began dry heaving once again. Miles stopped and set her down telling her to sip some water.

"If you're going to puke you might as well have something in your stomach; less painful that way."

She nodded and took a sip. "I'm sorry."

"Hey! What's a little puking among family?" he smiled down at her. "You ready to try this again?"

"Yea," she breathed, already tired. Her skin was pale and clammy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently picked her up. "Ever feel like you've got an ocean in your head?" She stared at his neck hoping that keeping still and focusing her eyes somewhere would stop the swaying within her.

"Oh yea, plenty of times…after a night of whiskey," he smiled wishing he could will her dizziness and pain away.

After walking for almost three miles they finally arrived at their destination. Charlie's face was ghostly white from all the nausea and vomiting and when laid down upon the mattress did not move for fear of starting it all up again.

They put Connor in the back room where there was a storage locker and sink and had been where they'd found the cot to begin with. They opened a window to let in some air; he stirred a little but then went back to sleep.

Gene and Rachel went exploring outside to see if they could find any roots or herbs that would help ease pain or nausea.

Once Bass made sure Connor was settled and okay he went to check on Charlie. They had placed her mattress behind the checkout counter in the front of the store so she would have at least a little privacy and quiet. Bass kneeled down beside her and she appeared to be asleep. He studied her, concern clouding his face at how pale she was.

"I'm awake," she breathed, "it just feels better to keep my eyes closed right now."

"Charlotte," he said quietly, "you are so pale. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Water," she sighed.

He went and retrieved his canteen and gently held it to her lips. She sipped carefully.

"We found an apple tree," Bass said, "Do you think it would help to try and eat something?"

"No, I'll just throw up again. All I can stand is water."

He took her hand, "I'm so sorry you're going through this, babe. I know it must suck."

She smiled a little at this, "That it does."

"Can you stand a little company?" he asked, "I was up all night and could use a little shut eye myself. I don't want to make you nauseous though by climbing on the mattress."

"I'll take my chances," she said sweetly, sounding more like the Charlie he knew.

He took his boots off and slowly climbed onto the small mattress, spooning with her and draping his arm over hers. She took his hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb.

"You're going to be okay," he told her, "it's just going to take some time. Be patient."

"I know," she sighed. "In case you haven't noticed patience isn't exactly my strong suit."

He chuckled, "Really…I hadn't noticed at all."

Smiling, they both lay there with their hands linked until their breathing became more even and they were fast asleep.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think and thank you in advance for your reviews. All are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who left review's for the last chapter- I so appreciate the feedback and you all have been so kind. I had fun with this one; I hope you enjoy it. FYI: I only have 1-2 chapter's left for this story.**

**Chapter 9**

Three days had passed since they'd come to the gas station. In that time Connor had awakened for brief moments wanting to drink some water and had spoken to both Bass and Gene. He was in quite a bit of pain, although not to an overwhelming degree. Although showing improvement, he was still quite weak from the blood loss.

Meanwhile, Charlie was feeling less dizzy when she moved and could sit up for periods of time, watching as everyone moved about her. She could now drink water without getting sick and was starting to eat some of the apples from the tree they'd found outside. The swelling was slowly going down and she still had a pretty bad headache most of the time; but she was just happy that she was no longer getting ill whenever she moved her head.

Gene had found an herb outside the first day they were there and he and Rachel made a tea from it that they gave to both Connor and Charlie to help with the pain. As Charlie noted, 'it took the edge off'.

One morning as Charlie and Bass lay curled up next to each other asleep, they were awakened to hear some scuffling and then heated whispering.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" It was Miles' voice.

"I've done what you guys told me to do for the last few days," Scanlon whispered haltingly, "now it's my turn; I'm going into town to get my revenge on these Patriot bastards! They killed my men- _MY_ brothers!"

Miles hissed, "The very last thing we need is you goin' into town all half-cocked, bent on revenge, swingin' around your pistol. Just how many do you think you'd get before they shoot you dead? One…two, maybe…three at best? And believe me, your best case scenario is they shoot you dead on the spot…because worst case…and more likely…they take you prisoner and slowly torture you to death to get every inch of information outta you that they can about us and our location before leavin' you on the street to die like a sewer rat, getting' pecked by the damn birds!" He let this sink in, watching as fear settled into the young man's face. "Is that what you want? 'Cause let me tell you something…even if it is which I doubt- there is no way in hell we are going to let that happen." His eyes nod toward Bass who is now standing behind Scanlon ready to grab him if he tries to make a run for it.

"You don't want us tying you up, kid, now do you?" Bass eyes him seriously.

"No," Scanlon backs down, all the fight having left his voice and demeanor. He looks as if he were wilting.

"Believe me, kid, you're makin' the right decision," Miles continued. "Hey, we want revenge as much as you do- but we gotta go about this the right way. We've got to figure out a plan…and in case you haven't noticed- we're not exactly at full strength right now. Hell, even if we were we'd still need a damn army to take on these fatheads!"

Scanlon nodded, going back to his blanket in the corner and sitting down without another word.

Miles and Bass eyed each other, both knowing without words that they will need to continue to keep a sharp eye on the kid. If they lost track of him at all they would assume the worst and have to pick up and leave at a moment's notice to find a new hiding place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent their time foraging for supplies and food around the surrounding area; the gas station was forefront to some woods beyond which they figured would be good cover if they needed to make a run for it.

They had so far only hunted small game, mainly rabbits caught in snare traps but as Connor became more alert the hungrier he started to become. Gene said they needed to supply him with a high protein diet as much as they could now, as it would help his red blood cells regenerate to replace the ones he'd lost- with the regenerated blood cells would come renewed energy and vitality.

As they sat around their fire pit one evening eating some freshly killed rabbit they discussed hunting on a larger scale. Charlie had started walking around more and came out to join them; they gave her the most comfortable chair—an old plastic Adirondack which the shopkeeper had kept out back under a tin patio roof. The only other chair to be had was a straight backed dinner chair found in the house where they'd gotten the mattress- Gene sat on that one.

"Why don't you all go deer hunting tomorrow and I can stay with Charlie and Connor?" Rachel looked around the group.

Charlie immediately went tense and Bass started to speak but Miles spoke over him.

"While it's great of you to volunteer, Rachel, I don't think that'd be a good idea," he said, maintaining a smile on his face. "The person who stays also has to be on guard duty and well…hon; you're not always so quick to take the shot." He was picturing the Patriot kid, Dillon, who they'd both let go in error and she knew it. While Miles wasn't about to make the same mistake twice he wasn't so sure Rachel would be up to the task.

"Exactly what do you suggest?" she asked icily.

"I think Bass oughta stay here with our two invalids" he winked at Charlie, "and the four of us can go."

Rachel wrinkled her nose at this. "I'm no good to you hunting; I'll just slow you down and don't know what I'm doing anyway. I'll stay here with Bass- he can do guard duty while I tend to Charlie and Connor."

"There's no sense in both of us staying," Bass tried.

"Rachel, you're coming with us and that's that." It was Gene who spoke this time. "I took you hunting with me plenty of times when you were a girl and you'll be just fine and you know it. No arguments." He stared at her to get his point across.

Wow, Bass thought to himself. I'm lovin' take charge AARP. He looked down to his lap as he smiled.

Rachel stared right back at her father then at Miles. The anger and tension on her face were clear to everyone sitting there even if they weren't looking directly at her. She clenched her fists then stood up quickly and walked away into the direction of the woods.

They all sat there in silence for a moment. Then Miles got up saying, "I better go after her." Charlie smiled at him in gratitude then looked to her grandpa bestowing upon him the same look of thanks. Gene let out a deep breath and then stood up and began clearing their remnants from dinner.

"Charlie," he said, "you should go lie back down- I don't want you up too much at first, especially with all this stress." He tried to smile back at her. Not wanting to give him any more grief than his daughter just had, she acquiesced, Bass walking with her back inside in case she got dizzy again.

Dusk began to settle and Scanlon busied himself putting out the fire and getting ready for first watch. As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, he settled into the straight backed chair on the store's porch.

As Gene locked up the back of the store where Connor lay sleeping, Bass came in. "I just wanted to thank you for that," he whispered softly, "I know that couldn't have been easy for you." He rested his hand on the older man's shoulder.

Gene looked at Monroe appreciatively. My, how this man has changed, he thought; and I think I have my granddaughter to thank for that. "I did it for the good of the group; and for Charlie. Lord knows, she doesn't need that kind of stress right now. And Miles is right- she is not someone to leave on guard duty, not on her own at least." Bass nodded.

Just then Miles and Rachel walked back into the store; Rachel walked straight to where she and Miles normally slept, grabbed her blanket and walked to another area and laid down for the night. Miles, noticing Bass and Gene watching the scene just shook his head and went straight to his blanket. An early night it was for all of them; Gene and Bass did the same thing.

Bass approached Charlie on the mattress and she had been waiting for him; he looked down at her and smiled. The last thing his girl needed right now was stress, he thought, as he took her in his arms and curled up for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Charlie slept late, waking up to find Bass already gone and seeing sunlight streaming through the front windows of the store overhead. She felt really good and realized with delight that for now, at least, her head wasn't aching.

She could hear Bass on the other side of the counter from her moving some things around as quietly as he could. Every now and again she heard hissed obscenities muffled under his breath and she couldn't help but smile.

She slowly and quietly got up to see Bass standing in the middle of the room with his back to her, unmoving. She quietly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his middle back. His body almost instantly relaxed and he laid his hands on hers, exhaling deeply.

"How did you know I needed that?" he said as he turned around and took her in his arms. She smiled against him and they stood there, holding each other in a deep embrace for a long while.

Charlie looked up at him and they locked eyes, both pools of blue glistening at the sight of the other; she cupped his face in her hands and brought his mouth down to meet hers and kissed him softly.

"Uhhmmm…" he smiles into her cheek, "how'd you know I needed _that?"_ He places his hands on her hips and pulls her closer to him and they kiss again, this time deepening it, exploring playfully with their tongues. He pulls back just a little, looks at her and then picks her up and sets her down on the counter where they proceed to go into a full on make-out session.

They are breathing heavily, both of them not being able to get enough of the other. Charlie gently slides her hand under his shirt and reaches up to stroke his back, feeling the taut muscles there. He softly moans and nuzzles her neck, breathing in her scent while kissing her throat. His hand moves up the outside of her tank top and he lightly caresses her breast sending delighted shivers down her spine. He pushes into her suddenly feeling much need and desire; he can't think of anything but her; only her- always her. She feels him growing hard against her and smiles into his neck as she gently bites his ear.

"Charlie," he gasps, "we have to stop." He slowly, reluctantly pulls back but she pulls him to her again.

"No, I'm ready now, Bass," she breathes.

Bass looks at her, his eyes glowing- it's unbelievable to him how much he loves her- how much he wants her…now…right in this moment. "Your head," he says to remind her as much as himself. "You're not supposed to engage in any wild activity, remember? Doctor's orders…and I'm pretty sure he meant this." He smiles and kisses her on the nose.

"Since when do you care about doctor's orders?" she asks still trying to get him to come back to what they'd just been doing.

"Since it concerns you," he replied, pulling away from her for both their good.

"What if I stripped right here in front of you? Are you saying you'd still say no?" she teased, beginning to pull up her shirt.

He laughs gruffly, clearing his throat and says, "It'd be hard for sure…pun _most definitely intended_…but yes- if it means your health then absolutely. Besides, if I laid you down on our mattress right now, on your back, what's the first thing you'd feel?"

She pulls her shirt back down from its halfway mark and grimaces, thinking about the pain she feels anytime the bump on her head touches anything.

"Talk about a buzz kill," she grumbles, releasing an exasperated breath.

"Sorry babe," he kisses her on the lips once again, "but I'm happy you want to be with me."

"Of course I do," she says, slightly shocked, "did you actually doubt it?"

"No," he admits, "it's just…guys like me; we don't get women like you…sometimes I'm overwhelmed by the fact that you want to be with me."

She kisses him on the lips speaking between each one. "Bass Monroe….you…are the man…I want." Then she sits back, looking at him, deep in thought. "You're judging yourself as the old Bass, the one my mom still sees you as. You need to stop doing that- even my grandpa can see you've changed. You're a good man, Bass; you fight for what you love and that's what I love about you. So you better get used to it…me loving you…wanting you… 'Cause you're _my_ man!"

He smiles at this. "What I love is you," he strokes her cheek, "and I'd do anything for you, baby."

"I love you calling me baby…although every time you do it leaves me a little breathless." She clears her throat, "so maybe just say it when we can actually do stuff." They both laugh.

He lifts her from the counter and hugs her. "Let's go sit outside- we could probably both use some fresh air," he laughs, pulling back and running his fingers through his hair. "I know I could."

He sits down with his back against a post; Charlie eases herself down to sit between his legs, sideways so that her knees are draped over his thigh and she can rest the side of her head on his chest- she listens to his heartbeat, a sound which never fails to comfort and soothe her.

They sit there for a while in silence, listening to the sounds around them; Bass drapes his arm around Charlie's back for support and caresses her arm with his fingers- his other hand rests on her knee.

"This is the first we've been alone since before the attack," Charlie points out. "I like it- almost feel like I could stay like this forever." She snuggles deeper into his chest.

"I second that," Bass smiles.

"You mean you wouldn't get bored?" she asks.

"With you? Never," he responds. "Charlotte, from here on out whatever we do, we do together, okay? Any major decisions we have to make we make together; we're a team now."

"Okay," she says smiling up at him, "sounds like a good plan."

Just then Connor calls out and they get up to go see him.

"I want to come sit outside with you guys if that's okay," he says hopefully.

"Of course it is!" Bass exclaims.

Bass helps him up and walks him outside while Charlie grabs a blanket; she drapes it across the Adirondack chair and they settle Connor into it. He makes a slight grimace of pain but then relaxes himself into the comfortable chair.

"It feels good to be out," he says directing his face up into the bright sunlight and sighing.

"I know it!" Charlie agrees, "We've been too cooped up in there, you especially." She is now sitting in the straight backed chair having turned it around and straddled it so she can lean on the back. Bass sits down against the post again.

"How's your head? I hear you fainted at the sight of me," Connor laughs. A look passes over Charlie's face that only Bass notices; she looks far away and her expression is cloudy- she quickly recovers.

"Ha Ha Ha," Charlie replies sarcastically. "My head is doing better today, thanks for asking. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Connor replies, "any food in this joint?"

"Ohhh, right now we've got apples…and some stale crackers…and did I mention we have apples?" Bass said drily. '

"Aw, man," Connor said, "hand 'em over—I'll eat anything right now."

"Well, we do have venison coming," Charlie said hopefully.

"Good," Connor said while chewing on stale crackers.

After a while Charlie moves to the shade of the porch saying the sun is starting to bother her.

"Are you okay?" Bass asks, concerned. "Maybe you should go lay down."

She shakes her head saying, "No, I'm okay. I can just tell if I stay out there my headache is going to come back." She stands, leaning against an old empty ice box.

Connor stops eating. "I better move up too- I feel like I'm baking out here; Gene won't be happy." Bass helps him up and he leans against a post while Bass moves the chair up onto the porch. Connor sits back down and relaxes once again.

Bass takes a look at Charlie, picks her up and sits her down upon the ice box; he leans back between her legs saying, "Lean on me." She smiles appreciatively at him and does just that.

The three of them chat amiably and laugh; Bass looks around smiling, feeling relaxed and happy for the first time in a long while- both Connor and Charlie are okay and getting better by the day. He feels good and wishes there could be more moments like this. The only thing missing is some ice cold beer, he thinks to himself.

Connor looks at both of them. "Do you ever think of leaving? Starting over somewhere else?" he asked. He notices their startled expressions and says, "I don't know, I've just had a lot of time to think in the past few days…and I don't know if all this is worth it."

After a moment it is Charlie who speaks. "I have to admit it does sound tempting- I don't blame you for wanting to. But I know Grandpa would never leave his hometown."

Bass considers this. "Would you ever go without him…or your mom?" He turns around to look at her.

When she replies there is no hesitation in her voice and she looks him directly in the eye. "Yes."

Bass considers all this new information. "I hadn't really thought about it but I do get your point, Connor. A week ago I almost lost you…between you and Charlie I think twenty years was shaved off my life." He runs his fingers through the curly tendrils of his hair and Charlie rubs his neck and back. "And we lost all those men; one more loss would be one too many at this point."

He's about to continue when the hunting party returns- Scanlon rounds the corner of the building first carrying a twin mattress over his head. Sweat drips down his face as he carries it inside. Rachel rounds the corner behind him and without a word to anyone enters the store, a pissed off look written clearly across her face.

"Nothing new there," Connor smirks.

Miles and Gene come around the corner last, Miles with a young buck strewn across his shoulders. They both look weathered and tired. The three on the porch look to him questioningly; he knows they mean Rachel and just rolls his eyes.

Miles sets the deer down and they all clap their hands and smile. "Bass, will you help me skin this thing?"

"Sure thing, brother," Bass replied.

Bass and Miles carry the buck to the other side of the store. Scanlon walks back outside and takes a spot sitting next to Charlie on the ice box. Gene pulls up the straight backed chair and sits, letting out a deep sigh. He takes a long swig of water from his canteen before asking his patients how they are doing. They answer and he seems content for the moment.

"What about you Grandpa, you look tired," Charlie says, concern showing on her face.

"Oh, I'm okay Charlie. Just a long day out there—just need to rest up a bit and I'll be fine."

"Plus, he'll be sleeping good tonight," Scanlon adds. "He's now got a mattress."

Gene smiles and nods.

"Oh good," Charlie exclaims, "you deserve it after all we've put you through this week," motioning to herself and Connor.

"You do," Connor agrees.

"Thanks guys," Gene smiles. "Have to admit I am looking forward to it." He winks at Charlie.

"Guess you gotta be hurt or old to get one," Scanlon laughs. They all chuckle at this.

The four of them sit there and chat, relaxing in the shade of the porch; every now and then a bit of laughter eschews from among them. They are all getting along so well and enjoying each other's company—so much different than a week before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles and Bass are standing under the tin roof patio area with the deer laid out on an old, partially rotted picnic table. It's a hot day and they are already sweating. Miles barely has said two words since asking Bass to help.

"So…you wanna talk about it?" Bass asks.

Miles glances over at the back door of the store to make sure it's closed. "Oh, she's still pissed that we made her go with us. Complaining about not needing a babysitter and how she only has Charlie's best interests at heart, yada, yada…she's makin' me nuts with this shit!"

He stabs his knife hard into the deer and starts cutting, blood oozing all over the table.

"Whoa, take it easy there, Jack!" Bass said, referring to Jack the Ripper. "We wanna be able to eat this thing, remember?"

"Sorry," Miles grumbles. Bass takes over skinning the deer.

"Look, I'm sorry she's having so much trouble accepting this…accepting us," Bass said, referring to he and Charlie, "but she has to—we're in it for the long haul, Charlotte and I- we love each other."

"I know. It's as clear as day to everyone here—I see it, Gene sees it, _she sees it!_ She just won't accept it as being real- she says you're manipulating Charlie when Charlie isn't thinking clearly."

Now it's Bass' turn to grumble, "If she keeps pushing and gets to Charlie she may lose her."

"I know," Miles agrees, "that's what we try to keep telling her but she won't listen. She has it in her head that once Charlie is thinking more clearly that she'll thank her for setting her straight! Can you believe that shit? Seriously, man, it's starting to affect _our_ relationship!"

"Sorry, man," Bass said, feeling genuinely bad for his best friend.

"She refuses to see reason," Miles continues, "like today…we found another house to scavenge- we ended up sending Scanlon to do it alone so Gene and I could try to reason with her. I told her that I honestly haven't seen you this happy since Shelly- and that Charlie just seems to light up every time you enter the room. Gene even said he thinks you're a changed man- changed for the better because of Charlie…"

Bass smiled at this. "I am, man, I am."

Miles pauses a moment and looks at his friends face, "I'm happy for ya', man, I truly am. And I know you'll take care of her, I know it. I have no worries for either of you."

"Thank you, brother," Bass said. "That really means a lot to me."

"The thing is," Miles goes, "I think deep down she knows it too—she knows it but she can't stand the thought that it may be true so she's refusing to believe it. Hate to say it but it's going to take Charlie to shut her down…and even then she may still refuse to accept it. I don't know anymore, man…" he trails off.

Bass looks at him, sympathy clear upon his face, but he doesn't know what else to say. Rachel is no fan of his and vice versa—he has no faith that she'll ever accept that he and Charlie are together.

They finish skinning and slicing up the deer in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner is a hit! Roasted venison cooked on a spit, in all its mouth-watering goodness puts just about everyone in a good mood, even Miles.

Rachel, however, chooses to eat hers inside alone.

The conversation is livelier without her, so despite themselves, they are all quietly grateful that she chose to eat alone. She goes to lay down on her blanket directly after.

Connor is exhausted after a long day of being up and about and being social so he turns in after dinner also, taking with him some of the herbal tea Gene has made so he can sleep in as little of pain as possible.

"Charlie, you ought to be going to bed soon too, sweetheart," Gene encourages her. "You've had a long day too."

"I'm one step ahead of ya', Grandpa," Charlie smiles as she gets up, gives Bass a kiss and starts heading inside. "You should be coming too," she says to Gene, "You look tired…and you've got a new bed to try out." She winks at him.

"Yep, I'll be there in a minute," Gene replied, smiling warmly at his granddaughter. He helps to clean up, says good night to the guys and heads inside.

Scanlon heads to his spot on the porch as first watch while Miles and Bass put out the fire.

"You gonna be okay?" Bass asked.

"Oh yea, just peachy," Miles responded sarcastically, and with a bit of a snarl.

Bass laughs, "Same old Miles."

"Hey…thanks," Miles said seriously.

"Any time, man, any time," Bass responded. They both turn in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bass gets to his bed with Charlie she is already asleep, a peaceful expression on her face. She is on her side facing the spot he will soon take and he wonders if she was trying to wait up for him. He lies down next to her and takes her hand in his, kissing her palm, and then as tradition dictates- he leans over and kisses her on the forehead. She breathes contentedly and moves closer to him and squeezes his hand, all while still asleep.

Bass whispers, "I love you, Charlotte. You have my heart now and always."

**A/N: As always, reviews are requested and most appreciated. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks once again to those of you who left reviews for Chapter 9- this chapter is the final one in this story. I hope you enjoy it. This was my first try at fan fiction; I hope I left you with something memorable and I hope I get inspired to foray into it again.**

**Chapter 10**

Charlie and Bass went for a walk the next morning- she was feeling so good and the bump on her head was nearly gone so Gene agreed that a short walk would be good for her.

The exuberance was clear on her face as they began to walk through the trees behind the store- she felt free, like she was seeing everything for the first time again. Bass delighted in her excitement realizing just how cooped up she'd felt. As they walked along they held hands and for a little while at least they felt like any normal couple living in a normal world and not the insane one that had developed around them.

There was a cool breeze that day and they relished it having grown so tired of the constant heat and sweat that came with a Texas summer.

Bass looked at her and was hesitant to ask her what he needed to, not wanting to break her good mood. "Charlie," he said, breaking the comfortable silence that had been between them since leaving the store.

"Yes, Bass," Charlie smiled.

"Yesterday when we were talking to Connor and he said how you'd fainted at the sight of him, a look passed over your face- almost like you were afraid of something for a moment- what were you thinking of?" he watched as the light left her eyes and she grew more solemn and he wanted to kick himself for possibly ruining her good mood. But he hadn't wanted to ask her in front of the others and he knew something had unsettled her.

She was quiet for a long moment looking down at the ground before lifting her gaze to his. "You don't miss a thing, do you?" she asked, trying to sound coy but you could tell her heart just wasn't in it.

"Not when it comes to you, no," he said truthfully.

She looked around and then slowly led him to a downed tree, sitting down upon the smooth log. She motioned for him to sit down next to her. He did and quietly waited for her to speak.

When she did it was in a quiet yet steady voice. "I remembered something yesterday- about when I fainted…why I fainted," she said.

He squeezed her hand and waited patiently for her to go on.

"It was Jason…" she breathed. "I mean…when I saw all the….what I saw…" She stumbled over the words.

"It's okay," he said gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, "take your time."

She took a deep breath and continued, "It was all the blood. When I saw all that blood on Connor and it was pooling at my feet…it took me right back to Austin. And then it was like I was looking at Connor but kept seeing Jason…and the more I tried to will him away the more he stayed until I couldn't even see Connor anymore…it was Jason I was looking at- I thought I was going crazy…and that's when things got all fuzzy- the next thing I knew I was waking up on the floor." She exhaled deeply. "Will I ever get past this, Bass? I mean, I thought I was and then that happened…" There was pain in her voice that he wished with all his heart he could simply wash away.

"Charlie, I think you have post-traumatic stress…when something like what happened with Jason occurs it was extremely traumatic for you and with good reason…and then something happens like what happened to Connor—it brings it all back again. I think with time you will get past it but you need to keep talking about it when things upset you—your grandfather can probably tell you more about PTSD. Miles had it after Afghanistan—he'd be another one to talk to; many soldiers get it after war because of all the scary shit you see."

"But not you…" she said.

"Well, I got it too but not as bad as Miles. He was reliving stuff for awhile after we got back."

"But I wasn't able to help when Connor needed it most. I made things worse," she said.

"No, you didn't. We all got through it and Connor is doing fine now—getting better every day, you know that. The only thing you did was scare the living hell out of the five people that were there, nothing else. Don't feel guilty." He looked her in the eyes.

"The thing that scares me the most is thinking 'what if it was you? What if you were lying in all that blood?' Would I be able to keep it together to help you or would I lose it again?" Her eyes were brimming with tears now.

Bass took hold of Charlie's arms and pulled her to him, holding her in a deep embrace, wrapping his arms around her so tight, never wanting to let go. He didn't know what to say to this; he didn't know what would happen. He buried his face in her hair as he heard her sob slightly and he held her close for a long while. When he finally spoke he did not move back from her but instead spoke in a low tone next to her ear.

"None of us knows what the future will bring…but we're going to face it together. I can't promise you that I'll never get hurt; I'll try my damndest not to and I'll take less risks from now on if that will make you feel better…the one thing I can promise you, though, is this," he pulled away from her to look into her tear stained eyes. "I can promise you that there will never be a time where I am the enemy and its kill or be killed. What happened to Jason was terrible, I know. And I hate those bastards because of it- because of what it did to him but mainly because of what killing him has done to you. I promise you that you will never have to do that with me- and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Charlie grabbed him and hugged him tightly, "Sometimes I do feel like Connor…and I want to leave here. Just get away from all this, as far away as we can. I know that won't take care of my fears but why do we have to stay right where it all seems to be starting? We're weak, we're outnumbered, we barely have any ammo left…what are we still doing here?"

"Charlie, if you want to go then let's go!" Bass said, looking her in the eyes once again. "I mean it, I almost lost both you and my son a week ago and I'm not willing to take that chance again…so if you're serious let's just go." She looked at him to make sure he was serious.

Suddenly a twig snapped just a ways from them. In the blink of an eye, Bass was on his feet, gun pointed in the direction from whence the sound came; Charlie was up right behind him, her knife ready.

"Don't shoot," came a voice from behind a nearby tree.

"_Jesus!_" Bass yelled. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Mom?" came Charlie's voice.

Rachel came forward slowly putting down her hands which she'd had raised in the air. "I'm sorry I scared you," she said.

"Jesus, Rachel, I could've blown your head off!" Bass felt his anger surge. "What the hell were you doing there?"

Charlie stared at her mother, disbelief clearly written on her face. "My God, Mom…did you follow us out here? Were you listening to our _conversation?"_ She felt herself losing control. If not having just cried over the possibility of not being able to help Bass if he were hurt had not been enough, this was surely going to send her over the edge. "Is that what you were doing?"

"Monroe, could I please speak to my daughter alone?" Rachel asked maintaining an eerie calm.

"Wait, wait, wait," Charlie shouted. "You don't ask for his permission to speak to me! Don't treat me like a damn child!"

Rachel calmly said, "Charlie, I only meant that…I just meant that I'd like to speak to you alone."

"No." Charlie said it flat out. "You clearly have no boundaries' anymore. You snuck up on us to listen- if you want to speak you'll speak to both of us."

Bass stood his ground next to Charlie.

"But I need to speak to you without him here, honey," Rachel said wringing her hands, beginning to feel a little bit rattled.

"You mean you want to speak _about him_," Charlie corrected, "because you just won't feel good about yourself until you do; until you try to break down what we've built between us…God, you're pathetic," she spat.

"Charlie, if you just hear me out," Rachel tried, "he's not the man you think he is but it's not your fault- you're just not thinking clearly right now. Like the thing with Jason- I understand why it was so upsetting to see all that blood."

"Jesus," Bass mumbled under his breath.

"Stop…just stop!" Charlie was practically screaming at this point. "You know that's not true- you only see what you want to see and you only hear what you want to hear. But I'm telling you this right now, Mother…take one more step into my relationship with Bass and you will lose me…for good this time. I will leave and I won't come back- you will be out of my life forever."

"You can't be serious," Rachel admonished her daughter. "See, he has manipulated you so much that you believe everything he says- like all that taking care of you crap…what a load of bullshit! The only thing that man cares about is himself and everyone knows it. I can't wait for you to see him for who he really is and then honey, I'll be there to pick up the pieces- I won't desert you. But he will."

Bass was having a hard time keeping from yelling but he controlled himself enough not to; he knew this was Charlie's battle and he knew she needed to do this on her own. But damn this bitch for the things she was saying to Charlie- continuing to tell her she's not thinking straight. He could just strangle her. Instead he stood tall and strong next to Charlie's side in case she needed him- but damn it if his girl wasn't taking care of this herself. He ached for her right now and what she must be feeling but he was also so very proud of her.

Charlie let out a little laugh. "Wow, Mom…I just realized something…"

"Yes?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Yes," Charlie said flatly. "This whole thing you've got in your head, this whole conversation you've been wanting to have with me…it's not because of any love or concern you have for me." Rachel began to interrupt but Charlie stopped her. "Let me finish! This whole thing really has nothing to do with me and everything to do with Bass. Your hate for him is so strong; it's like a living, breathing animal. You can't control it. You won't be able to see straight until you bring him down, will you? Even if that means bringing me down as well." She stared at her daring her to deny it. When Rachel said nothing, obviously flustered by what Charlie was saying to her, she continued. "I mean, I always I knew I came second with you after Danny. But that was okay—I loved him just as much as you did- I got used to it. But lately I thought you'd changed—it seemed like we were growing closer. That is, until I became close to Bass. You can't stand it. It's like it's eating you alive or something. Well, you know what? You're wrong about him- Bass is a good man- I know it and everybody else knows it. You just refuse to see or accept the changes in him. He is not the horrible person you make him out to be…the only person being horrible in this situation is you. You would rather have me thinking I'm crazy than admit that he's changed. That is not okay, mom. You have crossed the line one too many times and I am done. Don't try to talk to me, don't even look at me, and don't talk to Bass and for god's sake, stop giving him those death stares you're so fond of! We are going back to the store now. I suggest you not follow us, do you understand?" When Rachel didn't respond she said, "Do you _UN…DER…STAND_?"

"Yes," Rachel said rather meekly, still wringing her hands in and out.

Walking back to camp Charlie and Bass didn't speak- he looked at her to make sure she was okay. She reached out and took hold of his hand- she was shaking. The farther they walked the more visibly she was shaking.

"Charlie, stop," Bass whispered grabbing hold of her arm with his free hand. She took one look at him and her legs started to give way; he grabbed her and took her in his arms. She reached both arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, holding on for dear life. She didn't cry- something told him she was all cried out where her mother was concerned- and slowly her shaking began to subside. She took deep breaths in and out, listening to his heartbeat. Slowly, her body settled once again and she stepped back, taking hold of his hand again.

"Let's go," she said, "we can send Miles out to her- if he'll go. He's had it with her too, seems like."

Bass knew right then that Charlie was going to be okay whatever should come their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles went after Rachel and when he came back he wouldn't meet eyes with anyone and kicked some firewood, grunting in pain as he did so. He walked out to the dirt road in front of the store and stood there looking off into the distance for awhile.

Rachel came back soon after and quietly went inside without a word to anyone. Charlie was thankful for this as she half expected her to come right back up to her and continue on with the same vitriol as before.

By now everyone had heard bits and pieces of what had gone on and there was an uncomfortable silence amongst the group.

Bass slowly approached Miles; before he had a chance to say anything Miles snapped, "I don't want to talk about it."

"All right," Bass said calmly, "but I just wanted to tell you…I need to get Charlie out of here- all this stress is causing her headache to come back. Scanlon said that house where he got the other mattress looked decent enough and he can lead us back there…I have to get her away from Rachel. Connor wants to come too but I don't know if he's strong enough to walk that far- Gene thinks he should wait."

"All right," Miles sighed heavily. "I'll stay here with them. When Connor's strong enough I'll bring him there myself- I remember where it is. I'll make sure Rachel doesn't follow you this time," he swallowed.

"I'm sorry, man," Bass said. "I know this is hard on you too."

"Thanks man," Miles replied without looking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Bass, Charlie and Scanlon ate an early dinner of roasted rabbit at their new house. The place, although small, wasn't bad at all and probably should've been their camp all along.

There was one room on the main floor where Scanlon had found the mattress and two bedrooms upstairs. There was also a small living room with a couch and a mostly empty kitchen. Charlie and Bass would take the main room upstairs which had a full mattress in it while Scanlon would take the couch.

Scanlon had first watch. Bass would relieve him in several hours. But first he took hold of Charlie's hand and led her up the stairs to their room.

It had been a very long day for both of them and Charlie had been very quiet for most of it. In a perfect world, he would draw a hot bubble bath for her, and surround it with flickering candles so she could relax. Instead he had a lantern lit and set it on a small table before taking her in his arms.

"How you doin', tiger?" he asked her.

"Better," she said, smiling.

"Yea? You sure about that…'cause you still seem a bit tense," he said. As he said this he slowly moved behind her and took her long, thick hair and gently moved it to the side of her neck so he had access to her shoulders. There he began to massage the tightly wound muscle.

"Uhm…" she hummed. "That feels so good."

"Your muscles are in knots," he said, digging deeper.

"Ouch!" she squealed. "Not so hard."

He pulled her close against him; "Sorry," he breathed into her ear. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

She turned around, "You never could." She wrapped her arms around his neck; he placed his hands on her hips and they stood there, swaying as if in a dance. In that moment nothing else mattered. She placed her head upon his chest, listening to his heartbeat which was always so calming and comforting to her. He moved one hand through her hair and breathed in her scent, consumed with thoughts of her: the lengths he would go to keep her safe…how overwhelmed he was with love for her… the mere fact that she was really his…that she chose him.

Almost as if she were reading his thoughts she looked up at him and said, "I love you, Bass. I love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you too, Charlotte…so very much. You have my heart, babe."

She splayed her hands across his chest, "I don't want to wait anymore. I want you so much- take me to bed, Bass."

The lump on her head was gone and he didn't know if he could wait even if it wasn't. Being here alone with her, holding her and swaying in the breeze together was so romantic, he would have to physically remove himself to resist her now.

Still swaying they began to kiss, slowly at first but the connection gradually grew deeper, more passionate. He slowly reached down and took hold of her tank top and gently lifted it over her head. She took his t-shirt and did the same, caressing the taut muscles underneath. He gently removed her bra and bent down to caress and kiss her breasts. She let out a soft moan as she ran her fingers through the luscious curls upon his head.

He bent down and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down upon it. He pulled off her boots and socks and then quickly removed his own. Bass bent down to hover over her, kissing her softly. Reaching lower, he undid her jeans and slowly pulled them off before removing her panties.

He stopped all movement, staring into her eyes as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

"What?" she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"You are so beautiful…Charlotte, you take my breath away" he breathed.

She smiled then, "Well, get over here then…I need my man!"

He laughed at this, removing his pants and underwear. "Well, woman, here I am!"

"It's about damn time," she said enveloping him in a deep embrace. From that point on, every kiss, every touch, every softly spoken word brought them closer to the next – new and amazing - level of their relationship.

It was worth the wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they found it hard to keep their hands off each other and kept laughing and giggling like school kids. Scanlon just rolled his eyes and was the first to volunteer when it was time to go refill the canteen's and hunt for breakfast.

Bass had relieved him in the middle of the night to let him get some sleep. Charlie didn't want him to leave their bed and then offered to go with him; he'd just laughed, saying that he wouldn't make much of a watchman since he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes or hands off her.

Bass chopped wood for the fire and Charlie got it going with some flint. They had found some coffee in the kitchen but had no idea how old it was or if it was any good.

By the time they had it ready, Scanlon returned and he had Miles with him along with two freshly killed rabbits.

"Miles," Charlie smiled as she ran up and gave him a hug, "Everything all right?" He hugged her back, tightly.

"Oh, kid," he said, "it's so good to see you smile."

They sat around the fire and drank weak coffee while Scanlon skinned the rabbits. Miles seemed like he was trying to find the energy to say something so Charlie and Bass waited.

He exhaled deeply and spoke, "I hate to have to bring this up, kiddo," looking at Charlie, "but it's about something your mom told me…about what she overheard."

"You mean when she was eavesdropping on our conversation after following us into the woods?" Charlie said the anger still present in her voice, her body stiffening slightly. Bass placed a steadying hand on her arm.

"That would be the one," he said. God, he hated this. "I wouldn't even bring it up but it's pretty important…"

"Go ahead," Charlie said.

"It's about you wanting to leave…is that true?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, not able to meet his gaze. "I just don't see the point anymore. And now with the way she's acting it seems more important than ever."

Miles nodded at this.

Bass spoke next. "Miles, man, we don't want to leave you hanging but I have to agree with Charlotte on this one. My son nearly died a week ago because of these bastards—we're up against an almost unstoppable force here…and we're outnumbered, we don't have enough weapons at our disposal…why are we doin' it? We lost all those men," he looked at Scanlon who had long since stopped what he was doing and was listening intently, "who's it going to be next time? Suddenly, I've got way too much to lose," he trailed off, looking at Charlie. She covered his hand with hers and squeezed. "Connor mentioned wanting to leave also- I can't just ignore that; I've got family to protect, same as you."

"I know, I know…" Miles said, "Rachel told me this last night and I sat up all night thinking about it. I gotta say I don't disagree with you, I don't. It sounds like a good idea—when you're out you're out. The only thing is…Gene. He won't leave. This is his town- these are his people. And I won't leave him, not like this. I owe him that."

"I owe him too," Bass said, "if it weren't for him, Connor would more than likely be dead. I can never repay him for that."

"What do you think?" Miles said to Scanlon, not wanting to leave the young man out.

Scanlon nodded in appreciation and said, "I had no idea anyone was feeling this way…but I understand. After what you said to me about goin' into town all half-cocked and it being suicide and all, I kinda been thinking myself, 'what's the point?' I wanted revenge- those men were my family- but they wouldn't want me dying in some stupid ass fashion to try and get it. Connor's become like a brother to me now," he looked at Bass, "and I guess if he wants to go then I'd like to go with him."

Bass nodded at this, feeling new appreciation for the guy.

"I don't want to leave Grandpa either," Charlie decided. "But what do we do? We can't fight these people. Not when they have mustard gas and everything else. And Miles…if and when we leave," she hesitated, "my mom cannot come with us."

"I know, kid," he sighed, "I don't blame you either. Your mom has got some messed up notions in her head right now…I've tried everything I can to help her but now she considers me the enemy. We're over as of last night."

"I'm sorry, Miles," Charlie said.

"Sorry man," Bass added.

"It's all right. Considering, it's really the best thing for both of us right now. If we all leave she'd probably just stay with Gene for now, although he's as fed up with her antics as everyone else is," Miles said. "As far as Willoughby and Gene, the only way we can fight these guys is to get Texas to take them out. We would need proof, first of all, of what they've been doing; and second of all, we would need to know who we could trust to share the proof with."

"I'm thinking Blanchard would be our best bet, if he's still alive," Bass said.

"Yea, that's what we need to find out. Gene has offered to go to Austin to find out and try and convince him to listen to us," Miles said.

"I could take him there," Scanlon offered, "since you two are both wanted men."

"That'd be fantastic, kid," Miles said, "I'm startin' to feel better already. Now, how about those rabbits? They ready to cook yet?"

"Oh yea," Scanlon said absently, having almost forgotten about them. "We got some skewers?"

"Here," Charlie said, standing up and handing him two thin sticks she'd picked out just for that.

They sat around for the better part of the morning, ironing out plans and eating up the deliciously juicy rabbit, all feeling better having talked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end Gene and Scanlon went to Austin with more proof than they ever thought possible. An old girlfriend of Gene's, Marion Englewood, who ran the local bar in town, had become involved with Colonel Truman, head of the Patriot Army in Willoughby. They got engaged but one day Marion was looking through a dresser in her bedroom, tidying things, when she'd come across a file that Truman had buried beneath all his clothes.

The file showed plans for the mustard gas attack as well as new plans inviting the general of the Texas Rangers to Willoughby for a so-called celebration of sorts—this was the same general whom the Patriots had tried to assassinate in Austin.

Marion got word to Gene to come meet her; when he did she told him about the file and also that Truman was leaving by train for Washington, DC, in a couple days; he would be gone three days.

On the day that Truman left, Marion came to meet Gene in the woods and brought the file. "Just get it back to me before he gets back," she said, worried.

Gene smiled at her and said, "No need to worry, Marion—once we show this to who we need to we'll have the whole state of Texas with us when we return." As it so happened, this is exactly what took place.

When Blanchard and the general arrived in Willoughby they immediately took over, seizing forces and killing anyone who tried to resist or escape. When Truman arrived on the train a few days later, with none other than the POTUS in tow, Marion stood on the platform with Blanchard as they were both taken into custody.

Things started moving quickly from then on; Texas was at war with the United States. Everyone was celebrating; everyone was happy and relieved that it was over, at least as far as Willoughby was concerned.

Gene moved back into his home in town and Rachel accompanied him- he would try to get her help but for now, she was not well and continued to blame all her problems on Monroe.

Miles, Connor and Scanlon took up residence across the street; as soon as Connor was feeling like himself again he and Scanlon planned to enlist with the Texas Rangers. Miles had been offered to be major of training and deployment readiness for all newly enlisted soldiers. He enjoyed it immensely and it took his mind off Rachel.

Bass was offered a position as well; he turned it down telling Blanchard he had more important things to focus on at the moment. Blanchard smiled at this, knowing he meant the beautiful young Matheson woman that was always with him but told him anytime he was ready, he would have jobs for them both. Bass thanked him and then went to find Charlie.

He found her at Miles' house joking around with Connor and Scanlon. God it was good to see her laughing and smiling, he thought. She looked relaxed for the first time in a long while.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yep," she said, saying her goodbyes to the guys. "We'll see you soon." They just rolled their eyes at this.

"Yea, sure," Connor said sarcastically, "whenever you two decide to roll out of bed."

"Which could be two months from now," Scanlon added, laughing.

Charlie just turned to look at Bass, grinning from ear to ear. "If I'm lucky," she drawled.

Bass grabbed her and whispered into her ear, "Oh, you're gonna get lucky…over and over and over again."

She laughed and grabbed his hand in hers and they left for their little cabin in the woods. They wanted nothing more than to be alone and enjoy some rest and relaxation with one another. They would decide from there what they wanted to do next…but as Bass kept telling her, "We have all the time in the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night as they lay in bed, entangled in each other's arms, not wanting to let go of each other even for a second, they felt the cool breeze from the window upon their skin and listened to the night sounds.

"Bass, you are my life now; whatever else may come our way, I just want you to know, you always come first with me. I love you so much."

"I feel the same way, baby. You give me the strength to keep going; without you, I'm nothing. I mean it when I say we are in this together-you are everything to me and I'll do anything to keep you safe." He kissed her forehead.

"That goes both ways ya' know," Charlie smiled up at him. "I'm pretty badass myself when it comes right down to it."

"Hell yea you are!" he laughed. "You're _my _woman!"

She tilted her head back and laughed as he hadn't heard her laugh in so very long. As much as he loved hearing it he couldn't resist stopping her laugh with a big kiss on the mouth saying, "I love you so much, Charlotte."

"I love you too, Bass." They slowly, passionately began round four of what they would later deem their 'exploratory anatomy 101' which was sure to last all night.

Safe and loved in each other's arms they knew that no matter where they ended up it would be together…and it would be home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: A very special thanks to Lemon Supreme for all her help with this story, this chapter in particular—your help was invaluable. I hope no one is disappointed by the lack of an actual battle scene between our heroes and the Patriot's—this has always been a love story to me and that was the main plot line I wanted to focus on.**

**I own no rights to Revolution or any of these characters. The End.**


End file.
